JusSonic's The Nightmare Before Christmas
by JusSonic
Summary: A bored T.K., the Digital Monster King, discover the wonders of Christmas and tried to fill Sora Claus's shoes, with disastrous results. T.K. x Kari. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: This Is Halloween

Author's note  
Guess what, folks? After a while of waiting, I am finally working on my Christmas in July story! I have to since Papa T 41 (the one who usually does my trailers) is having problems so I have to do this parody without a trailer. It is well worth the wait though.  
After hearing your comments about the Joker, folks, I have decided. I will use the BtAS version of the Joker as Oogie Boogie.

(A crowd, including those who wanted the BtAS version, cheers wildly)

I know, I know, folks. You are all glad to hear that. I realized that my pals are indeed right so I will be using the Mark Hamill version.

Without further ado, let the Christmas in July parody begin!

**Prologue: This Is Halloween**

**JusSonic Productions Presents...**

**JusSonic's The Nightmare Before Christmas**

_'A long time ago, even longer though it may seem,  
Lies a place you may seen only in your dream.  
For the story you are about to be told,  
Took place in the holiday worlds of old.  
Now, you have wonder where such holidays came from.  
For those who don't know, it's time you begun...'_

We enter a scary and ghastly looking town which has a creepy looking scepter on top of a wooden pole up front. The scepter has a creepy smile that can scare the crud out of anyone. On its head was a sign that said 'Halloween Town'. Now, Halloween Town is a place where Halloween itself came from. The folks who lived here love the holiday so much as they leave their world to scare the folks of the normal world. But don't take my word for it, take that of the citizens.  
As the wind blew hard causing the scepter to spin and send its arm pointing in a direction through the local graveyard, we hear music beginning to play. The tune come from the graves as it begins to grow louder. Three dark ghouls appear on tombstones as the song begins.

Ghouls: _**Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween**_

Now we see a lot of ghosts dancing through a barb-wired fence while Jack O'Lanterns that show different expressions drop on the fence itself. The song continues as the ghosts fly to the town.

Ghosts: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick of treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween**_

We now go to a bed where some sort of monster is singing under it. Since it's hidden, we can't tell what it is.

Monster: _**I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red **_

Now we see something hiding in the darkness under the stairs. Like the previous monster, we can't tell what it is either.

Creature: _**I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair **_

Soon the people of Halloween Town begins to sing in amusement.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

Now three vampries Jurgen (from the second season of Sam and Max), Batula (from _Conker_), and Mr. Burns begins to sing.

Jurgen, Batula, and Mr. Burns: _**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the Digital Monster song**_

The mayor of Halloween Town stand on top of his car while he sings. The mayor is a man who wears blue overalls, a green shirt and a green hat. His hat had an "L" logo on it. His name was Luigi, the mayor of Halloween Town. He was also twenty years of age. What's disturbing about him was that his face changes madly to show his emotions.

Luigi: _**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **_

A black cat prowl the streets as the song continues some more.

Chorus: _**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll **_

Now we see a Harlequin Demon, a half wolf, half chipmunk, and an experiment that are named Xandir, Theodore Seville, and Stitch singing as well.

Xandir, Theodore, Stitch: _**Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green **_

Theodore: _**Aren't you scared?  
**_

Two witches on broomsticks named Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley begin to sing next.

Hermione and Ginny: _**Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

Whispy Woods (from the Kirby games): _**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

Whispy Woods hold up a branch showing some animals hanging on nooses from it as they sing.

Hanged Animals: _**In our town of Halloween **_

A zombie dog clown named Goofy laughs while he sings before ripping his face off, literally!

Goofy: _**I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

Ghoul: _**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

Wind picks up a bit and through the hair of a girl walking anxiously through town. She is a brown haired girl with amber eyes and her hair nearly in a clip. She wears stitches all around herself, long pink fingerless gloves, an sleeveless pink-white shirt, a camera around her neck, yellow shorts, white socks and pink sneakers.

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair **_

A shadow appears in the moon laughing madly as it sings.

Shadow: _**I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

As the shadow dissolves into bats that fly and screech madly through town, the townspeople go through their gate while they sing their crazy song.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!**_

At a guillotine, a blade came down and slices open a Jack O'Lantern. Two kids, a mummy named Timmy Turner and a corpse kid named Lilo, sings the song as well.

Timmy and Lilo: _**Tender lumpings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare **_

Lilo's corpse parents, Mario and Peach, came out of some pumpkins singing.

Mario and Peach: _**That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween**_

Chorus: _**In this town **_

Luigi: _**Don't we love it now?**_

All: _**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise **_

All the monsters gather in the square near a fountain that spew green slime cheering while some carry torches. It's time for their most famous and beloved celebrity to appear.

_**Digital Monster T.K. might catch you in the back**_

A stupid like kid with an axe in his head (it's amazing that he didn't suffer more than brain damage) pull a rope that is bringing in a ghostly horse. On its back is the same creepy scepter from before. The crowd gathers around it excitedly.

_**And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

As if by magic (then again, this is Halloween Town after all), the scepter came to life and grab a torch from a torch carrier.

_**Our man T.K. is king of the Digital Monsters now **_

The scepter now ate the torch whole causing the whole thing to be set on fire.

_**Everyone hail to the Digital Monster Prince now!**_

The scepter did some sort of crazy dance on the skeleton horse much to the delight of the crowd. Its sheet-like arms swing while on fire and spit fire from its mouth amazing the townspeople some more.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

Now the scepter jumps right into the fountain in the center of town head first, putting the flames out and vanishing under the slime in it. The townspeople gather around the fountain as they waited.

Timmy and Lilo: _**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the Digital Monster song**_

And thus, he came out of the fountain, arms folded over his chest, ditching his scepter disguise. It is a male figure that got blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a white hat, a yellow-blue long sleeved shirt, green shorts, and green boots. The figure looks like a combination of a corpse and a zombie. He is known as T.K. Takashi, the Digital Monster king and Halloween Town's most scary celebrity.  
As T.K. spread his arms wide open with his hair flowing in the wind, the townspeople ended their song excitedly.

Chorus: _**La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!**_

Once the song is done (as well as the show), everyone cheer wildly, mostly for T.K. You see, the folks have just have a great night doing what they loved most and that's scaring people. And why not? They do love their Halloween.  
"Hyuk! It's done!" laughed Goofy stupidly.  
"Duh, uh huh! We did it!" said Billy stupidly as he belly bumpy with Goofy.  
"Hee hee! Was it scary or what?" asked Theodore proudly as he howls a bit.  
"Excellent." said the vampire Mr. Burns as he fiddles his fingers proudly.  
"What a great night!"  
"Ha ha! Great Halloween as-a usual, folks!" said Luigi excitedly as he speaks loudly through a megaphone.  
"Yeah! You gotta admit...it's our most horrible yet!" said T.K. getting down from the fountain with a grin. That's his job: the Digital Monster king. He always makes sure that each Halloween is scarier and horrible than the last. "Thank you for participating as usual, folks!"  
"Ha ha! You're the one to thank, T.K." Luigi exclaimed to T.K. He yelps as the mayor realized that he talk to T.K. through his megaphone and right in the Digital Monster king's ear even! Putting the thing down, Luigi said sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry-a about that. This Halloween would-a been gone if..."  
"Don't worry. After all, what's Halloween without me, eh?"  
"T.K., you are the big man, yea!" said Jurgen as he shows his fang eagerly.  
"Oh, you are every witch's dream." said Hermione sighing dreamingly at T.K. T.K. is perhaps nearly every girl's dream.  
"You made walls falls." giggled Ginny lovingly.  
"Who bloody cares about walls? He makes the mountains crack!"

As the girls continue to fawn over T.K., the girl from before watched from behind a tree nearby. As she watch, a white zombie Digimon cat-like creature with yellow gloves and a ring on her tail speaks up worried, "Kari, I don't think we should be here. Dr. Drakken..."  
"Come on. That guy will be out for hours thanks to the sleeping potion I put in his drink, Gatomon." assured Kari as she straightened her hair out and smiles. The stitched girl gets ready to go to T.K. as she continued, "Besides, when the last time that I ever get a chance liked this?"  
"How about never?!" snapped a voice as Kari's hand got grabbed pulling her out of sight. Gatomon yelps as she sees who grabbed Kari. It is a blue-skinned, scar faced man and is wearing a dark blue lab coat. The man also has a hinge attached to his head. His name is Dr. Drakken, Kari's creator. "Nice try with the sleeping potion, Kari! You are not ready for this kinda excitement!"  
"Let go! I want to see T.K.!"  
"I am your creator so you and the little Digifreak are coming with me!!"  
Gatomon frowns as Drakken tried to drag his creation away. She jumps quickly and yelled out, "Lightning Paw!" The attack hits the bolt in Kari's arm causing the thing to go sliding off her friend. Drakken yelps as he fell over allowing the girl and Gatomon to escape.  
"Get back here you two!" yelled Drakken as he gets back up holding Kari's removed arm. Suddenly the arm came to life and hits him in the head making him yelp. "Ouch! Ouch! Blast it! Why did I even created just a smart girl?!"

Unaware of what's going on nearby, T.K. tried his best to escape the girls who are fawning him over him as a Zora named Princess Ruto said happily, "You make the wounds ooze and flesh crawl, T.K."  
"Thanks. I get it, thank you very much!" said T.K. nervously. For some reason, he wants to get out of here, now.  
"Hey, wait-a!" yelled Luigi quickly. "We-a got to give out-a the prizes!!"  
The girls, excited for the prizes as they are T.K., return to the ceremony. T.K., relief to be alone, sighs as he makes his departure.  
As the Digital Monster king leaves the area, he hears some sad music being played nearby. The song was performed by a zombie band made up of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. With a sigh, T.K. gets a quarter out from his pocket and toss it to the band who grabs it with a cup.  
"Yo, dude. Great work as usual!" said Kyle Broflovski as he watch T.K. go.  
"Yeah. Good as usual." said T.K. with a sigh as he leaves. "Like last year...and the year before that...and the year before that..."  
What most of the people in Halloween Town don't know is that T.K. isn't really happy. Rather...he is bored.

Author's note  
Well, looks like the Digital Monster king T.K. is bored. But why? In the next chapter, we hear T.K. sings a sad song while Kari and Gatomon watch.

Theodore was chosen for the Wolfman due to him being turned into one in that Alvin and the Chipmunks movie involving the Wolfman.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: TK's Boredom

Author's note  
Wow. Just when I finally got my story started and what's this? Some great reviews! And some great suggestions to boot. I will be sure to try to use them ASAP.

Terranova210486, I will get to my Monsters Inc. parody when I can. And no, I will not do the 'All Robots Go to Heaven' story that you asked. I don't know how to use some of the characters mentioned anyway.

One more thing I forgot to say to nobodiez, three of the suggestions of yours cannot be used for reasons that are obvious. You will see what suggestions I will use and what I will not use eventually.

**Chapter 1: T.K.'s Boredom**

Kari and Gatomon, who managed to get away from Drakken, arrived to go into the local graveyard and hide behind a tombstone. They waited until it's safe for him to come out.  
"Geez, all this trouble because you are in love with T.K." said Gatomon rolling her eyes while Kari blushed at what her Digimon partner just said. It's true. The rag doll has been in love with the Digital Monster king ever since she first met him. There's one problem keeping Kari from telling T.K. how she feels besides Drakken: she is shy.  
Kari then sees her stump of an arm. She held it while saying, "Yes, it's true but I just wish..."  
The two hear a noise forcing them to hide once more. Taking a peek, Kari and Gatomon sees the iron gate near the front of the graveyard opening up. To the girl's delight, T.K. is going through it thinking while taking a walk through the graveyard.  
As Kari and Gatomon watch on while T.K. goes by the tombstone they're hiding behind, the corpse passed by a grave that is labeled 'Patamon'. T.K. whistles which resulted in a little creature coming from the ground. It is a ghostly small creature with a tailless body and wings for ears and blue eyes. He also has brown fur on the top of himself, white fur on the bottom self and brown paws. His name is Patamon, T.K.'s Digimon partner.  
"Hey T.K. Happy Halloween!" said Patamon happily as he rubs his head against his partner. The Digimon however looks concerned when he noticed T.K.'s bored look. "Geez, what's wrong, T.K.? You are always this excited after your celebrations every Halloween!"  
T.K. sighs as he said, "I don't know. It's just...Halloween doesn't seem to excite me anymore. Every year it's the same thing: I help scare people, makes Halloween horrible every year then do some more scaring. I mean, even fighting evil Digimon bent on world conquest gets old after a while."  
Patamon looks worried as T.K. rest his head on his elbow that is on a gargole statue. As Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon (the last two is unknown to be watching him) watch, the spirit of Halloween then begins to sing.

T.K.: _**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying**_

T.K. jumps on some headstones like hopping stones on a pond as he continues the song.

_**With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet**_

T.K. grew bored some more as he jumps down from the tombs.

_**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, T.K., the Digital Monster King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing**_

Patamon sadly watch his friend while following the corpse boy as T.K. watch to the top of a curled hill nearby.

_**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known**_

_**I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants**_

T.K. uses his powers to make some ghosts causing them to moan while they came out of some of the Jack O'Lanterns nearby like the spooks they are.

_**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France**_

_**And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations**_

To prove that, T.K. did the impossible (to mortals anyway): he takes his head off and puts it in his extended palm as if doing one of William Shakespeare's great plays. T.K. sighs as he puts his head back on while the boy continues the song.

_**No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations**_

_**But who here would ever understand  
That the Digital Monster Prince with the monsteric grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could**_

Kari and Gatomon duck just as T.K. turn to their driection in concern. They don't want to disturb T.K. at his saddest and boring moment. Luckily (or unluckily) for them, T.K. walk down the unfurling hill and into a forest nearby while the hill curled itself again.

_**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**_

As T.K. leaves, Kari sighs as she watches the boy leave.  
"Poor T.K. I know how you feel." said Kari sadly. The boy is growing bored with every Halloween and needed some excitement, something new in his life. If only she could help. The girl sighs as she goes over to a little garden of herbs and get a certain plant nearby.  
"Come on, Kari. We gotta get your arm fixed." said Gatomon nodding to the girl's stump arm. "Unfortunately, I know where to do so."

Dr. Drakken's laboratory is one of the most bizarrest places in Halloween Town. Then again, if you're a mad scientist like Drakken, you're bound to live here as well. Kari and Gatomon sneak in quietly with the herb the girl has gathered in a jar.  
Kari puts the jar on a shelf nearby, hoping to keep it from her creator's sight. Suddenly she hears a noise forcing her to put a cover on the jar itself. Turning around, Kari and Gatomon come face to face with a certain scientist they managed to escape earlier.  
"Well, well, welcome back. Then again, I knew you two would." said Drakken with a sneer holding Kari's severe arm.  
"Look, Kari's arm has been removed thanks to our...incident earlier." said Gatomon holding up Kari's arm while frowning. "So if you don't mind..."  
"Right, I get it." said Drakken gesturing to a operation table. "Shall we begin?"

"I swear, you always do this to me, Kari." scowled Drakken as he uses a welding torch to attach Kari's arm back on while wearing a welding mask. "I mean, putting a sleeping potion in my soda and running off to do whatever you want to do. And you are supposed to keep an eye on her, Gatomon!"  
"Hey, I may be her Digimon partner but I am not her keeper, so to speak!" snapped Gatomon in annoyance.  
"Actually Drakken, it was the third time I put you to sleep." Kari pointed out with a smirk. She always found a way to outwit her creator one way or another.  
"Don't you backtalk me, Kari! I am your creator, I made you who you are altogether!" snapped Drakken angrily as he removes his mask and snapped at Kari.  
"I made you who you are." said Kari and Gatomon at once dully.  
"Oh, very funny! Ha ha! Not!"  
"Come on, doc. You can make more creations! Can I help it that I'm restless with only Gatomon to keep me safe and company?" whined Kari hoping that Drakken would at least consider making more creations and leave Kari alone, enough for her to continue trying to get the boy she love's attention.  
"Hey, what you have is call a phase for a reason." said Drakken as he put the mask back on and going back to work. "It will pass, just be patient."  
"How can I be patient? I don't want to be patient!" protested Kari sadly.  
"Kari." said Gatomon with a sigh as she continues watching her friend getting work on by Drakken.

T.K. looks sadly as he continues walking through the forest. Patamon, flies around his friend, said happily, "Hey T.K.! Wanna play fetch, huh?"  
"No thanks, Patamon. I am not in the mood." said T.K. with his head down.  
"Come on! Let's play! It will cheer you up! Come on!"  
"Oh...all right."  
T.K. shrugs as he does another thing impossible to mortals: he removes his arm and throws it while saying wearily, "Fetch."  
Patamon giggles as he flies around eagerly looking for T.K.'s severe arm. At first he couldn't find it, but then his eyes glow making like headlights.  
"Found it!" said Patamon happily as he picks up T.K.'s arm that is under a tree nearby. The Digimon giggled as he tosses the arm back to his friend who reattached it. As Patamon happily follows the boy, the Digimon said, "There, was that fun or what?"  
"Yeah, fun. Yeah." said T.K. trying his best to grin as he walks on. Unfortunately, he ended up going into his depressed state again. He is so bored.

Author's note  
Yep, T.K. is bored alright. But luckily, something will happen next time that will change his life forever. What is it? Well, if I tell you...

T.K.: Actually, I think they know, so why bother saying that?

Me: Good point. That is all I can say for now so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	3. Chapter 2: Christmas Town

Author's note  
I'm back once more, folks. I have to agree with Orange Sora, Pirate Bob. At least make sense when you review, please. Also, airnaruto45, these forms are the best I can do for this parody.

Now it's time to show you folks why this is a Christmas in July fic!

**Chapter 2: Christmas Town**

The next morning in Halloween Town, Luigi stop his car happily outside a rickety old mansion that belongs to T.K. himself. The band was nearby sleeping until they woke up upon hearing the mayor closing the door to his car, the creature carrying a lot and lots of paper.  
"Good-a morning, you four!" greeted Luigi as he hums while heading up the steps to T.K.'s home. The mayor is very excited and he can't wait to show his papers off.  
As he hums the first song of this story, Luigi pulls on the doorbell (which is a long rope) causing an explosion like the one in _The Addams Family_. The man waited a bit humming happily and excitedly. Luigi sees the band waiting going to the front gate looking at him. Luigi waves to them happily while ringing the doorbell again.  
"It's-a me, Luigi, T.K.! Are you home?" called Luigi happily waiting for an answer. Then...none came. Luigi's face quickly changes to a very panic look, which usually happens when the mayor is scared, concerned, worried, or freaked out about anything. The mayor switches his face back to happy mode as he continues, "Guess-a what? I got-a the plans for next Halloween! I-a hope we could look-a at them together so we-a can get started!"  
Again, no answer. Soon Luigi's face turn into panic mode again as he screamed, "T.K., come on!! I am just an guy who've been elected to office despite being a scaredy cat!! Don't expect me to make decisions!!" When T.K. still didn't answer, the mayor in a panic gets his megaphone out and yells up to the tower where Halloween Town's most fave celebrity usually sleeps at, "T.K.!! ANSWER ME!!"  
Luigi suddenly yelps as he step backwards causing him to trip and fell down the stairs. He hits his face hard upon reaching the bottom causing his papers to fall out making him groan.  
"Dude, T.K. is not home." Stan responded.  
"Yeah! The Halloween Town kick butt is not here." explained the zombie Kenny in his mumbled voice.  
"What?! But where-a is he?!" asked Luigi worried as he got back up.  
"Who knows? The hippie didn't get home all night." said Cartman with a shrug.  
This worried Luigi. If T.K. isn't home, then where is he? He got to find it or Halloween is doomed even before it started!!

"T.K., we have been walking through this place for hours. We should get back home. T.K.?" Patamon called out to T.K. as the sun risen up in the hinterlands. T.K. groans as he yawns tiredly. The boy didn't leave the forest but kept on walking through.  
"Patamon? Pat...where are we?" asked T.K. puzzled as he looks around.  
"Not sure. I haven't been here before. Looks new."  
T.K. then noticed an area with a circle of trees nearby. Out of curiosity, he walks over to them. Upon doing so, the Halloween Town hero's eyes widen in amazement as he asked, "What...is this?"  
Sure enough, the trees in this circle are different than the other trees. Maybe because there is a door on each one, as if they are suppose to represent each one. There is a door that has a giant heart, another which a shamrock tree, a colored egg one, and a turkey one. For a while, T.K. looks amazed.  
But what amazes him more is the next door he saw: a door that has a beautifully decorated tree on front. He hasn't seen anything like this before. His eyes and mind full of wonder, marvel, awe, and curiosity, T.K. goes over to the door and reach for the knob.  
"T.K., you sure you wanna do that?" asked Patamon in concern. Instead of answering, T.K. just grabs the doorknob and turn it, opening the door. He looks inside. Nothing but darkness.  
"Geez, and I wonder why I am the holder of the Crest of Hope." said T.K. puzzled as he turns back to his Digimon partner and shrugged. "Probably nothing to worr..."  
Suddenly a cold but at the same time warm wind came out of nowhere and surround the corpse boy. Before he knows what's going on, the wind suddenly pushed him into the tree.  
"T.K.!" screamed Patamon as he flies into the door, seeing T.K. floating and sinking lower and deeper into the darkness, "Gotta go after him. I am his Digimon partner after all."  
Patamon flies into the darkness after his friend while the door to the thing closes behind him.

T.K. and Patamon continues flying/floating down wondering where the door is taking them. The Digital Monster king closes his eyes preparing for the worst. Suddenly the 'ride' came to an end as they landed on something with a 'oof'! T.K. groans at his bottom as he opens his eyes. Upon doing so, he suddenly ignores his pain as his eyes widen. He and Patamon has landed somewhere: a wonderful place!  
The two are on a hill that is covered with white snow. And at the bottom of the hill is a bright little town. They looked amazed. The place has music, lights, and cheers.  
"T.K...what is this place?" asked Patamon in amazement. His friend is amazed as he is as T.K. tried to get a better look at the town but then his hand fell into the snow. The Digital Monster king removes his hand. There is a lot of snow in it. In amusement, T.K eats the snow. It was cold but...at the same time, it made him happy.  
As T.K. and Patamon look at the town once more, they see a green and red train on a candy cane lane going on its merry way. On a frozen pond around a large tree, Vendequm (or elves as they like to be called) skate happily, unaware of his presence.  
Excited, T.K. wants to get a better look once more but then he yelps as he fell down the hill, rolling down it right into the town, landing in a large pile of snow. Patamon flies down after his friend to see if he's alright. But as if nothing has happen, T.K. came out quickly as he begins to sing.

T.K. _**What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere**_

T.K. grabs a tiny snowflake in his hands and look at it in wonder.

_**What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, T.K., this isn't fair  
What's this?**_

Patamon yelps as he bumps into a snowman causing its head to fall off. Seeing this, T.K. then hid in the snowman and watched the elves/animals riding on sleighs and toy polar bears, singing carols, etc. They are unaware of the two's presence right now.

_**What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There are people singing songs **_

_**What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?**_

Getting more excited, T.K. leaves the snowman causing it to fall, much to the confusion of the elves who noticed this.  
T.K., with Patamon following him, held the snowman's umbrella as he stood on a lamp pole, spying animals throwing snowballs while giggling.

_**There are children throwing snowballs here  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead **_

Patamon watch as T.K. uses the umbrella's handle to pull a line of lights to him causing the boy to held the things near his eyes in wonder.

_**There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside**_

The boy and his Digimon partner now looks through a window and sees Danny and Sawyer Cat standing under a mistletoe. As their son Oliver watched in amusement, Sawyer kiss her husband on the cheek making him blushed stupidly.

_**Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging the mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?**_

Now T.K. and Patamon look through more windows, one shows a tree that has lights and ornaments on it looking wonderful.

_**What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?**_

_**They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone**_

T.K. laughs as he jumps onto a roof of another building while Patamon flies after him.

_**So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this? **_

In amazement, T.K. opens a window and goes into a room where little elves/animals are sleeping happily in whatever beds they like to sleep in.

_**Oh, my, what now?  
The children are asleep**_

T.K. looks surprised while looking under a bed each.

_**But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only cozy little things  
Secure inside their dreamland**_

T.K. sighs happily while he stood near an elf named Grumpy Bear sleeping happily, unaware of his presence.

_**What's this?**_

T.K. soon runs off while Grumpy wakes up, confused as if someone has been nearby while he was sleeping.

_**The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feelings all around**_

_**Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere **_

T.K. and Patamon goes down a tinsel line, Patamon flying while T.K. uses the umbrella's land, going near a window that has wonderful treats to eat. The Digital Monster king laughs happily as he lets go of the umbrella causing him to land inside a carousel that is moving.

_**The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough**_

T.K. then jump in the sky, landing right on a train which is spewing out smokes. As Patamon follows his friend, the corpse boy now jump off, landing on a sled, riding down a hill then he jumps off it before he and Patamon begins to walk off.

_**I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?**_

"T.K.! Look out!" yelped Patamon. Too late as T.K. ram right into a big red and white pole causing him to fall backwards into the snow. As the Digital Monster king's head came out of a sigh, he and Patamon spot a sign that is on the top of the pole itself.  
"Christmas Town AKA the North Pole, eh?" asked T.K. in wonder. What could this mean?  
Suddenly a voice is heard getting T.K. and Patamon's attention to a door that is opening at a building nearby. They see a shadow of a familiar someone coming out of a door going, "Ho, ho, ho, ho, HO, HO, HO, HO!"  
T.K. and Patamon hid behind the pole and look interested. They got to find out who this guy is and what is this 'Christmas' all about.

Authpr's ntoe  
Well, for those who are wondering, I will be using some of the characters of my Sora Claus: The Movie fic for help so you all know who Santa is by now. Next time, T.K. introduced Christmas to the townspeople while trying to figure it out himself. Read, review, and suggest!


	4. Chapter 3: The Town Meeting

Author's note  
Time for a new chapter. To answer your review, Nausicaa, I may think of something or so along the way. Unless I decided to have Joker to have something to do with bugs anyway.

I am planning of parodying the second Pirates movie, Terranova210486, but I am not going to use Dooku as Beckett. Nope, I have someone else in mind. Here's a hint: he's a certain big bald villain from the Marvel universe.

Also, airnaruto45, if Jack has open the Saint Patrick's Day door, the movie woulda been called 'The Nightmare Before Saint Patrick's Day' and that wouldn't be a cool movie title.

Time for Halloween Town to see the wonders of Christmas themselves...so to speak. If nobodiez is reading this, I am using one of your suggestions right now.

**Chapter 3: The Town Meeting**

The town of Halloween is getting freak out! T.K., their most scary and belovable spirit of Halloween, has disappear and no one knows where he is! They got to find him, they gotta!  
"Gawrsh! This never happen before!" exclaimed Goofy in horror as he rips his face off for a moment.  
"Looks bloody suspicious." said Hermione in concern.  
"Tell me about it, also scary too." said Ginny crying.  
"Move it, mama mia, move it!" exclaimed Luigi as he shoves Theodore and Billy to get to the front of the crowd, his face in panic mode.  
"Watch whom you're pushing, scaredy cat!" growled Theodore angrily. If Luigi wasn't the mayor of this town, the wolfmunk woulda tear the coward to pieces!  
Luigi, ignoring Theodore, got on top of his cast and yells in his megaphone, "T.K. got to be found, he got to be! There is only 365 days until Halloween comes!"  
"Duh, isn't that 364?" asked Billy puzzled.  
"Come on! Is there any place we haven't looked?!" Luigi yelled frantically.  
Timmy and Theodore fly forward as the mummy buck-tooth kid said, "We have check Never Ever Ever Land."  
Billy came forward looking like he was attacked and mauled by wild animals as he said, "I just check the Pride Lands and if any of you want to check it again, don't bother asking me." Billy then fell over.  
Mario and Lilo came in looking wet and wearing diving suits as the father said, "Me and Lilo just check the kingdom under the sea."  
Xandir walked in, looking like heck as he said, "Hey, how come they got the easiest place?"  
"What happen to you?" Stitch asked Xandir in surprise.  
"DON'T ASK, all you need to know is that T.K. isn't in the Lost World." Xandir then fall face down to reveal that there are allot of spears in his back.  
Ginny and Hermione walk in as the latter said, "Well he's not in Wonderland."  
"Is it me or did Ginny get taller?" Luigi asked noticing something odd about Ginny. It was true, she was 20 feet taller than normal.  
"I took the rabbit's box of candy instead of mine by mistake." said Ginny sheepishly.  
"Well anyway, come on Ginny. I have a shrinking potion back at my house." said Hermione as she led her fellow witch away.  
Timmy whisper to his friends, "At least she is not wearing a miniskirt in this parody."  
"I heard that!" snapped Ginny in annoyance.  
"Hyuk, I have looked in every mausoleum!" said Goofy with a nod.  
"I went through the Seuss Land." said a cat wearing a striped long hat named...the Cat in the Hat.  
"I have looked through the Cyclopz'z eye." said Batula in his usual accent.  
"Not there either, me think." said Jurgen with a shrug.  
Luigi is even more worry. So far, no sign of T.K.! In alarm, he yelled, "Sound the alarms! Hurry!"  
Timmy in a panic goes to an alarm that looks like a cat and turns its tail causing the thing to screech like mad while sounding the alarm.

The alarm rang all throughout Halloween Town, reaching Drakken's home. Kari and Gatomon look out the kitchen window looking worried. The alarm cannot be good. They got to get out of the place and find out what's going on.  
Kari runs over to where she hid the covered jar and get the thing out from hiding. With a grin, she goes over to a cauldron nearby. The girl is right now making soup for Drakken right now.  
"You're going to put him to sleep again, are you?" asked Gatomon with a frown as the girl takes the herbs out and dump it into the thing. The Digimon yelps as she and Kari jump back from the cauldron. The herbs are making a bad smell! If Drakken smells that, he knows that the stitched girl is trying to put him to sleep again.  
"No problem. I will use Dragonair's Breath. That oughta overpower the odor." said Kari as she gets out another jump and dump the contents in it. She yelps a bit while coughing. The smell is stronger than ever! "Okay, I was wrong?"  
"Better get Wormmon's Wart. It should be here." said Gatomon as she and Kari looks through the jars.  
"Kari, Gatomon! Where is my soup?!" yelled Drakken impatiently from the dining room.  
"Hang on! I'm getting it!" Kari called out. She grins as the girl found the Wormmon's Wart and dumped it into the cauldron. A sniff later and the two in the kitchen grin. The smell has now settled. Drakken should be easily fooled now.  
In the dining room/laboratory, Drakken is working on some projects. He frowns as he pulls his hinge. The result? His head opens up revealing some sort of brain in there. Drakken scratches it, before closing his head again.  
"Here's lunch!" announced Kari as she and Gatomon came into the room with the secretly poisoned soup as the former put it on the table.  
Drakken grins as he sniffs a bit. But then he frowns causing him to say, "Wait a moment...okay, Wormmon's Wart. Wait...Dragonair's Breath?"  
"What's wrong? Don't you like Dragonair's Breath?" asked Gatomon in concern, fearing that Kari's attempt to put him to sleep is going to be exposed.  
"Hey, when Dragonair's Breath is involved, I have the right to be suspicious. Of course, if Kari eats taste it...then I may change my mind." The mad scientist shoves the bowl and holds up a spoonful while he said, "Until then, I refuse to eat."  
Kari yelps in concern. If she even tasted that, the results will be not be pretty. Getting an idea, the girl said, "No thanks. I am not hungry." Kari then 'accidentally' knocks the spoon out of her creator's hands making her gasp innocently, "Oops! My bad!"  
"Oh I get it! You two are in this together? You both want me to starve! Figures, just figure! I barely have any strength left..."  
"What strength?" joked Gatomon in amusement knowing that what she just said is true.  
Ignoring Gatomon, the mad scientist continues, "And I gave you, Kari, life so you owe me at that!"  
While Drakken was talking, Kari bend down and slides the spoon out of sight. With a grin, she then removes what appears to be another one from her sock. It is actually a trick spoon with holes in it, meaning any liquid, like soup, would go through the holes.  
"Sorry, sorry. My bad, let me taste it." insisted Kari getting up and putting the trick spoon into the soup. The girl held it to her face while Drakken watching, not seeing the soup pouring through the holes back into the bowl. Kari pretends to take a sip then grins while saying, "What did I tell you? The best Gatomon and I ever made!"  
"Oh...in that case, MINE!" laughed Drakken madly as he picks up the bowl and drank the soup down.  
"I feel dirty about this." said Gatomon with a grin, unaware that Kari's creator has been trick...again.

The citizens of Halloween groan as they sadly sat around the fountain. They have search everywhere but still no sight of T.K. It looks hopeless!  
"Come on, one of you should at least dredge the laker." said Luigi sadly on top of his car.  
Suddenly laughing is heard getting the citizens' attention. Hermione said in amazement, "Wait...did you all hear that?"  
"My word! That sounds like Patamon!" said Mr. Burns in amazement. And when Patamon is around, that could only mean one thing...  
Luigi's face turned to happy mode as he laughs while seeing Patamon flying into town leading an assumed missing T.K. The citizens see that their best scarer is in the strangest vehicle one has ever saw that has a large sack in it coming right through the gate.  
"It's T.K.! He'a bad!" laughed Lilo, Timmy, and a huge monster mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz, happy to see T.K. back.  
"Mama mia, T.K.! Where-a have you been? You have-a us all worry-a sick!" said Luigi in relief as T.K. got out of the mobile. "And what-a is that thing-a with the sack-a?"  
"Listen, get a town meeting ready. I got lots to tell you." said T.K. anxious to tell everyone about his and Patamon's experiences in Christmas Town/North Pole.  
Luigi's face turn to nervous mode as he said, "Uh...when?"  
"Now!"

The bell above the town hall in Halloween Town rang loudly calling everyone for the meeting. Luigi rides his car through town calling, "Town meeting, town meeting, everyone! We-a got a town meeting! Don't be late!"  
At Drakken's castle, the sleeping potion Kari has drugged Drakken's soup with has took effect as he is sleeping at his table like a baby...a big blue skinned scarred dumb looking baby. Kari grins as she puts the blanket over her creator and pats his head gently.  
"Come on! We don't want to miss the meeting!" said Kari as she and Gatomon quietly left the room to attend the meeting.  
In town hall, the mentioned two has arrived where everyone in town has already sat down, waiting for the town meeting to begin. Kari and Gatomon sat in the far back just as a familiar corpse boy got onto stage, going behind a podium much to the excitement of the creatures who clap happily.  
"Settle down, everyone." said T.K. with a grin as everyone quiets down. "You wouldn't believe where Patamon and I has been. So for you to believe it, allow me to introduce you...Christmas Town!"  
As the lights in the place dim down, Luigi pointed a spotlight to T.K. as the Digital Monster king begins to sing.

T.K.: _**There were objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain **_

_**It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream**_

_**But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you**_

T.K. then pulls a rope opening the curtains nearby. As they move, the crowd gasps as they soon see stuff they have never seen before, even in Halloween Town: a Christmas tree, a lot of presents, and other objects that has something to do with Christmas. The crowd is amazed wondering what these objects are and what they are for. Even Kari and Gatomon look amazed at just sight.  
"Pretty." said Kari with a grin as T.K. held up a present while he continues to sing.

_**This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box **_

Stitch: _**A box?  
Is it steel?**_

Theodore: _**Are there locks?**_

Xandir: _**Is it filled with a pox?**_

Stitch, Theodore, and Xandir: _**A pox  
How delightful, a pox **_

T.K. rolls his eyes. Apparently, the citizens of Halloween Town don't get it yet. The combined Digital Monster king continues the song.

T.K.: _**If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow **_

Ginny: _**A bow?**_

Hermione: _**But why?**_

Ginny: _**How ugly**_

Hermione and Ginny: _**What's in it?  
What's in it?**_

T.K.: _**That's the point of the thing, not to know **_

Of course, an eager Goofy grabs the box from T.K.'s hands as he sings now.

Goofy: _**It's a bat**_

Toad (from X-Men): _**Will it bend?**_

Goofy: (unsurely) _**It's a rat**_

Toad: _**Will it break?**_

Princess Ruto: _**Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake **_

T.K. grabs the present back before anyone else would accidentally break it.

T.K.: _**Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land **_

As the townspeople watch, T.K. puts the present down and held up a stocking now.

_**Now, pay attention  
Now we pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall **_

Cat in the Hat: _**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**_

The Cat removes his Hat showing a medium cat wearing a hat like the Cat's on top of his head who sings along eagerly.

Medium Cat: _**Let me see, let me look **_

The medium cat removes his own hat showing a small cat with a similar cat like the previous two cats who sang as well.

Small Cat: _**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**_

T.K.: _**Hmm, let me explain  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys **_

Fievel and Timmy: _**Small toys**_

Fievel: _**Do they bite?**_

Timmy: (wrapping his arms together) _**Do they snap?**_

Fievel: _**Or explode in a sack?**_

Lilo: _**Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys **_

Luigi: _**What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
Why, I'll fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once**_

T.K. held up his hands silencing the excitement and the sound of the crowd. The Christmas thing is getting them way too excited and the Digital Monster king still has lots to tell.

T.K.: _**Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp**_

The crowd, upon hearing that, looks concerned. What is it that T.K. has that made them unsure? They want to know so they can avoid trouble altogether.  
Seeing how anxious and unsure the crowd is, T.K. shrugs as he said, "Well, since I can see that they're going to want an answer, may as well tell them." The corpse/zombie kid then continues to sing.

_**And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of the Christmas land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand**_

_**And I've also heard it told  
That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
And sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his great big arms  
That is, so I've heard it said**_

_**And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky**_

The crowd, in their seats, lean forward anxiously. Who is this ruler of Christmas Town that either has T.K. so excited or concerned? T.K. then gave his big, great end as he gave out a nasty sinister grin while making his fingers like claws with red light surrounding him as he chuckles creepily.

_**And they call him Sandy Claws**_

The audience, amazed, clap and cheer happily. They are liking this Christmas thing. If only they could try it…  
As the curtains closed in front of him, T.K. sighs sadly as he picks up a Christmas object, AKA a snow globe. The boy shakes the thing before putting it back on the table while he ends the song for real.

_**Well, at least they're excited  
Though they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Christmas land**_

"Oh well." said T.K. with a sigh.

Author's note  
Halloween Town is introduced to Christmas in a weird sorta way. And for anyone who ask, this story is like a sequel to my 'Sora Claus: The Movie' Christmas fic so you all know who Santa is. He goes by this name for all kids sure, but Sora is his real name.

Next time, T.K. tried to figure out Christmas while Kari sees him in secret. But what happens when the girl sees a vision of things to come that will not be good? Something bad, I bet.

Read, review, and suggest!


	5. Chapter 4: Figuring Out Christmas

Author's note  
Very good reviews and suggestions. Good character suggestions, Neros though I will only give them cameos in this story. Now in this chapter for once, there is no song so let's take a break from all that. Time to continue as T.K. tries to figure out Christmas.

**Chapter 4: Figuring Out Christmas**

Still amazed and puzzled by the wonders of Christmas, T.K. begins a trek to figure it out all. At his home late at night, the boy was reading every book that has something to do with Christmas. If he could figure it out, it may change his life for the better.  
As T.K. looks up from the latest Christmas he's reading, he looks around seeing the stuff he brought back from Christmas Town, like brim with tinsel which is nearly all over the room to lights and such. Patamon was sleeping happily in his bed with a candy cane in his mouth.  
"If only I know how to figure out Christmas..." mumbled T.K. as he gets out a book that said 'How to Figure out Stuff you don't know about'.

Drakken growls angrily as he held an icepack to his head back at his laboratory/castle. He is not happy. Once he woke up again, the mad scientist has figure out what has happen yesterday...and the ones responsible are now in a room with a large iron door.  
"I told you what would happen if you put me to sleep again, Kari, and you fail to keep her at bay, Gatomon!" snarled Drakken angrily as he slams the iron door close, locking the two in the room. "Maybe that would teach you both to mess with me!" Suddenly the doorbell rang making Drakken groan and him to press the ice pack on his head harder, "Oh what now? My head! Hey, whoever is at the door, come in! It's unlocked!"  
Thje mad scientist goes to the the balcony that overlooks the door to the place. He grins a bit while seeing a familiar corpse/zombie boy coming into the place with a bag. T.K. looks up to Drakken as he said, "Hey Drakken!"  
"So, T.K.! What brings you to my greatest laboratory ever? This is a great honor!"  
"Drakken, I need a favor of you. I need to borrow some equipment."  
"Sure, no problem." said Drakken with a smirk. To him, having T.K. in his home is every mad scientist's dream come true. Yeah, it's weird but everything about the mad scientist always is, "What for?"  
"Need them for some experiments." explained T.K.  
"I should warn ya, science can be tricky and who knows what can happen?"  
"So?"  
"Right. What do I know?" asked Drakken rolling his eyes as he waves the Digital Monster king to follow him. "Come on and I'd see what I can do for you."  
Kari and Gatomon was listening in from the prison Kari's creator has put them in via the door. The conversion has them both curious as Kari said, "Experiments?"  
"I wonder if it has something to do with this Christmas thing." said Gatomon puzzled. Both she and Kari wonder if the experiments could be a good thing...or a bad thing.

T.K. returns home later with the equipment Drakken was so eager to lend him putting the things in the bag he bought onto the table. The Digital Monster kings takes them all out and prepares to experiment. If these experiments could helped him figure out Christmas so easily...  
Using a pair of tweezers, T.K. removes a berry from a plant ornament and puts it on a glass slide before putting both under a microscope. As Patamon watch, T.K. looked through the top of the micrscope, turning the knob to get a closer look. Of course, the boy got too close of a look as he ended up with a mashed berry and broken glass.  
"You never were good with microscopes." giggled Patamon as T.K. chuckled sheepishly.  
Next, T.K. took a scalpel to a teddy bear's tummy ripping right through it looking at the fluff via a magnifying glass. Still, nothing helped.  
Taking a glass ornament from the Christmas tree, T.K. has got a cynlider full with boiling water over an open flame of a Bunsen burner ready to be used. The Digital Monster king crushed the ornament and drop the dust in the water. To his and Patamon's amazement, the water turn glow green.  
"Interesting reaction." said T.K. stroking his chin before grabbing his head with his hands as if in pain.  
"Yet what does it mean?" asked Patamon puzzled. T.K. is also stumped.

Back in the prison Kari and Gatomon is locked in, the girl was making some sort of bottle.  
"Is that for T.K.?" asked Gatomon curiously as the girl puts the bottle that she finished into a wooden basket waiting nearby.  
"Yep! I hope he likes it." said Kari as she opens the window to her room. The girl now used a sewing line which goes from her room to the ground below to slide the basket down so the contents of inside won't break. Kari looks concern now. "I got to jump down to deliver T.K.'s gift because the sewing line may not support me."  
Gatomon jumps out the window to the ground below landing on her feet. The Digimon grins as she said, "Luckily, us cats can land on our feet." Gatomon looks up at Kari as she said, "Come on, Kari, if you want to give T.K. his gift."  
Kari looks nervous then she looks at T.K.'s home in the distance. That gave her the confidence she needs to deliver the gift to the corpse/zombie boy she loves so much. Breathing in and out, Kari stood on the window's edge and jump off.  
The band, whom were on the ground playing a bit, jumps a bit as Kari hit the ground hard near them and Gatomon. Stan said, "Whoa, dudette! Doesn't that hurt?"  
"Nah. We're all dead in this town. Nothing hurts much." said Kari with a grin. But she frowns as her left arm and right leg got broken off in the jump. "Of course, that can be a pain..."  
"Allow me." said Gatomon as she gets some tools out (where she got them? I do not know) and work on Kari, repairing the limbs that broke off.  
"Thanks, Gatomon." said Kari as she got off, all her limbs reattached. The girl took the basket as she and Gatomon head on their way to T.K.'s home.  
"That girl totally digs T.K." said Kyle while he and his friends (and Cartman) plays quietly.  
"Yep! I hope the two get together big time!" mumbled Kenny in agreement.  
Back inside the castle/laboratory, unaware of Kari and Gatomon's escape, Drakken opens up the door to the prison holding a flashlight as he said, "Okay, I think you two has learn your lesson. Behave and...huh?"  
The mad scientist noticed that Kari and Gatomon are no longer in the room. Seeing the window open nearby, Drakken put two and two together...and the results doesn't make him happy at all.  
"GAH! THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!" screamed Drakken angrily as he throws the flashlight down to the ground, turning it off. "I am sick of smart girls and cat Digimon!!"

T.K., still trying to figure out Christmas, was at a blackboard trying to figure the meaning out. The boy wrote down some Christmas terms and such but it still not getting him anywhere.  
As he thinks this over, the boy heard a sound at his window. T.K. goes over to open it, looking around. Then he looks down to the ground and is surprised to see Kari and Gatomon, with the girl waving as she uses a rope as a pulley to carry up her gift to T.K.'s tower. Kari is one of the fewest friends T.K. has interacted with ever since his career started some time ago.  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Patamon as he flies over to his friend who just took the basket and waved hello to Kari.  
T.K. took the bottle out of the basket as he said, "It's from Kari."  
"What is it?"  
T.K. opens the bottle and looks awe as a smoke butterfly came out of it. That looks so cool! Kari may be sly and a creation of Drakken, but she is really kind and sweet inside. T.K. looks out the window to say thanks but Kari and Gatomon has disappeared.  
"Kari was so good to me." said T.K. with a grin as he closes the window in amusement.  
"Yeah, and that Gatomon ain't so bad either." said Patamon with a chuckle.  
On the other side of the gate to T.K.'s home, Kari was sitting down near some flowers on a bush nearby happily and lovingly. Gatomon grins as she knows what the girl's heart wants and it's for a certain Digital Monster king.  
Kari picks a flower off a bush as she begins picking off petals as if saying 'he loves me, he loves me not'. Suddenly the flower did something odd: it suddenly turns into a beautiful Christmas tree.  
"Wow. That looks so beautiful." said Kari with a grin. Suddenly something happens, but it's something horrible: the Christmas tree caught fire leaving nothing but a burned and shriveled up stick. Kari, horrified, gasp, "What happen?"  
"I know those kinda flowers. They usually have some power to show the future." said Gatomon in concern. "And from the future that flower just shown, it doesn't look good."  
Kari and Gatomon look at each other in concern. What could this horrible vision mean and does it have something to do with Christmas? Still doesn't look good.

Author's note  
Uh oh. The future doesn't look bright, but what does it mean? In the next chapter, another song is played while T.K. finally figures out what to do with Christmas...and it may have something to do with Kari's horrible vision. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan to Take Christmas

Author's note  
Well, here I am again continuing this Christmas in July parody. I like the suggestions, airnaruto45, very good indeed. All righty, time to see what conclusion T.K. is going to had. Let me say that it may not be good. Also, Neros, the characters you ask for will cameo in this chapter though this is the only chapter they will appear in.

**Chapter 5: The Plan to Take Christmas**

People is worried for T.K. the next morning in Halloween Town. The Digital Monster king has been stuck in his home all day, so it seems. As Kari and Gatomon sat near the gates of the home looking worried, the citizens of Halloween Town gather around, singing their own worry about T.K.

The Vampire Kids Next Door: _**Something's up with T.K., man  
Something's up with T.K., man  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back **_

The kids yelp as the sun appear forcing them to run away due to them being vampires and all. Sonic the Werehog (Sonic's monster form from the upcoming new Sonic game) looks up at the Digital Monster king's home looking worried as he sang.

Sonic the Werehog: _**He's all alone up there  
Locked away inside**_

Testament Rose (the monster self of Amy Rose) pass by with Lilo as they sang as well.

Testament Rose: _**Never says a word**_

Lilo: _**Hope he hasn't died**_

Everyone: _**Something's up with T.K.  
Something's up with T.K.**_

Kari and Gatomon, the vision they saw last night buzzing in their heads, look up at the tower T.K. is at worried themselves.  
Up there, the boy was pacing still trying to figure out this Christmas thing. His brain hurts even thinking about it.

T.K.: _**Christmas time is buzzing in my skull  
Will it let me be? I cannot tell  
There are so many things I cannot grasp**_

T.K. meanwhile put a Christmas card on a stack that he was making nearby to form a house.

_**When I think I've got it, and then at last  
Through my bony fingers it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip **_

To the zombie/corpse kids' frustration, the card house fell down resulting in T.K. brushing all the cards away.

_**Something's here I'm not getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory, long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?**_

T.K. sighs as he looks all over his room that has a lot of Christmas decorations and such all over the place. So far, nothing. He got to figure out this Christmas thing but how?

_**In these little bric-a-brac  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though **_

_**Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key**_

T.K. picks up a doll and focus on it. So far, it only succeeded in making his head hurt some more, maybe because he is focusing way too hard.

_**Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?**_

T.K. throws the doll away in frustration. Patamon woke up as the thing landed in his basket waking him up.  
"Ooh, cool! Thanks for the doll, T.K.!" giggled Patamon as he hugs the doll.  
"Hmmm..." said T.K. as he picks up the books that involved Christmas, including Rudolph, Frosty, etc. as he continues to sing.

_**I've read these Christmas books so many times  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart**_

This made T.K. more frustrated as he sat on a sliding ladder near the bookcase. This Christmas has got to mean something but what? But what? And what could he do with this Christmas once he figured it out?

_**As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on **_

"Hey, T.K. If you need a help, I can give ya this to focus on." said Patamon as he flies over to his friend holding a picture of T.K. in his mouth.  
The boy sighs as he looks at the picture. This was made right when he first started out and when he is still into the whole horror and scary business. This only succeeded in making the boy even more frustrated.  
However, T.K. suddenly had other thoughts as he looks at the picture while he continues the song.

_**Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?**_

T.K. came to a big realization as he looks at the picture, imaging himself in it wearing some certain clothes, the same clothes wore by a certain ruler of Christmas Town AKA the North Pole. Could it be?

_**Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me**_

Of course, he got it! It is so simple! T.K. laughs as he climbs on the ladder and slides it down the bookcase excited. It seems like he knows what to do as he said so in song some more.

_**It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it **_

With a smile, T.K. jumps off his ladder and dance around the Christmas tree as he makes his future plans.

_**You know, I think this Christmas thing  
It's not as tricky as it seems  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone**_

T.K laughs as he spins his tree resulting the lights in flying off along with the ornaments, some of which crash on the floor and breaking. The Digital Monster pay them no attention as he continues his big plan: to fill 'Sandy Claws's' shoes and prove that he himself can do Christmas better!

_**Not anyone, in fact, but me  
Why, I could make a Christmas tree  
And there's no reason I can find  
I couldn't handle Christmas time**_

With a laugh, T.K. wraps the lights on an electric chair nearby before pulling a lever, causing the lights to lit up. Of course, the lights were obviously not made for the electric chair as too much power was used causing the lights to break. The Digital Monster king didn't notice as he wraps the song up.

_**I bet I could improve it too  
And that's exactly what I'll do**_

With another laugh, T.K. runs over to the windows and open them as the crowd below sees him looking all excited.  
"All right!" laughed T.K. excitedly. "Guess what, everyone? Christmas will be ours this year!!"  
Excited, the citizens cheer and applaud wildly. They get to try Christmas this year after all and maybe make it scary or better!  
The only ones not excited were Kari and Gatomon. And the reason is because of the vision they just saw. This doesn't look good at all.

Author's note  
Okay, T.K. and the Halloween Town citizens are planning to run Christmas this year but with Kari's vision and all, would it be for better or for worst?

Kari: Do you really need an answer for that?

Me: Next chapter, T.K. begins the Christmas plans as he give tasks to the citizens, including three certain troublemakers, three the Freelance Police Sam and Max would know way too well, who is working for the main villain of this story! Can they be trusted with just a task?

Sam: Do you really need an answer for that?

Me: Anyway, read, review, and suggest, folks! Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 6: The Soda Poppers

Author's note  
All right, time for my Lock, Shock, and Barrel parodies to show up! Three characters who hasn't been used yet but will be used now.

**Chapter 6: The Soda Poppers**

In front of Town Hall, a bunch of scary citizens are they looking excited. T.K. is going to take care of Christmas this year and he is giving tasks to everyone in town! If this works, this could be fun and scary for the people of Halloween Town!  
"Okie dokie! Be-a patient!" said Luigi through a megaphone to the people in line, especially Kari and Gatomon who looks nervous because of the obvious. "There will-a be a special task for-a everyone! Drakken, if you're-a listening, your Christmas assignment is ready! Please come-a to the front of the line!"  
Kari and Gatomon yelps as they quickly hid just as Drakken came by looking around angrily. He is obviously looking for the two who escaped...again. When he gets his hands on those two, they are in so much trouble. Unable to find them, Drakken grunts as he heads towards Town Hall.  
There inside the place, T.K. was with the vampires on stage with Batula holding up a toy baby doll. When he hugs it, the doll goes 'mama'.  
"Very odd. What kind of noize would a baby like that be making?" asked Batula puzzled.  
"Well, maybe you guys would like to improve it?" offered T.K. with a grin. In any case, he would do anything to make the Christmas this year a rather 'special' one.  
"We will do it with fine work." said Mr. Burns.  
"All righty! Make it so!' laughed T.K. As the vampries leave, the Digital Monster king spots Drakken coming, "Ah, Dr. Drakken! I'm glad that you're here."  
"Woulda got here sooner but I got two rats who got away." said Drakken in annoyance.  
"I need another favor from you." T.K. said as he gets out a storybook and shows a picture of reindeer flying through the sky dragging 'Sandy Claws's' sleigh. Pointing at the reindeer, the boy said, "I need some of these."  
"Well, it's hard to find creatures like those around here...but for the construction however, I can make them fastere than you can blink!"  
"Mama mia! This Christmas will-a be-a horrible!" said Luigi eagerly.  
"No, it's going to be _jolly_." T.K. corrected the mayor with a smile. After all, what kind of Christmas would be it if it is so horrible?  
Luigi's face turns to embarrassment mode as he said, "Oh right. This Christmas is going to be so jolly that..." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, spitballs were shot at him knocking his hat off alarming Luigi. "Okay! Who's the wise guy?!" Turning to see who shot at him, the mayor gasps in horror as he said, "Mama mia! What are you three doing here?!"  
The three Luigi was talking to are three figures he prefers not to see or even go anywhere near of. They look like male midgets wearing soda jerk outfits. One of them has black hair and glasses, the second one has blonde hair and wide blue eyes, and the last one has brown hair which has three parts on his head. All together, they are known as Halloween Town's finest trick or treaters or the town's nastiest pranksters, the brothers known as the Soda Poppers!  
"Well, T.K. did send for us!" said the blonde hair hair Soda Popper.  
"You got it! Specially." said the black hair Soda Popper in agreement.  
"By name!" said the brown hair one.  
"Peepers! I see you!" said the first one who spoke proudly.  
"Specs! You mess me up!" said the second one fixing his glasses.  
"And Whizzer! Time out for number one!" laughed the last one eagerly.  
"T.K., what are they doing here? You know they are the Joker's boys!" Luigi said to T.K. in concern.  
Now let me pauses the story by explaining the Joker. The Joker is an evil clown who is another one of Halloween Town's scariest creatures. Though while T.K. is the beloved scarer in town, the Joker is the most evilest and well despise. In fact, the clown wasn't even originally from Halloween Town!  
The Joker used to have his own holiday called 'Psycho Clown Day'. But when that holiday was forgotten, the world the clown came from vanished. The Joker managed to escape and found his way to Halloween Town. Eagerly, he decided to make the place the new Psycho Clown Day and try to take over. Of course, he didn't count on Halloween Town's rising star, the then Digital Monster King T.K. who fought him and his minions especially the Soda Poppers, who once kidnapped Kari thinking she was T.K. at the time.  
After the Joker was defeated, the clown was banished from town having learnt to fear the Digital Monster King who got that title from the town and given the task of making Halloween scarier every year. The clown was last reported to be lurking in his underground lair, a place so scary and terrible, no one would even think to go there, no one who wants to stay in one piece anyway.  
Of course, T.K. doesn't seem to mind or cared that the Soda Poppers are the Joker's men one way or another as he said, "Well, well, it's the finest trick or treaters Halloween Town has ever seen!" As the three midgets go over, the boy continued, "The task you will have is so top secret, so great, that I think it's best you three, with your craft, cunning, and mischief, could handle it."  
"Gosh, and here I thought you didn't like that." said Specs with a smirk.  
"No one but us should know about it. Not...a…soul...now then..."  
T.K. then whispers the task to the Soda Poppers who got in a huddle to listen in. Luigi tries to listen in carefully but the corpse/zombie boy spoke too softly for him to hear. He frowns as the mayor fixes his megaphone a bit and tries to listen in...but T.K. is still speaking too softly. It may as well since T.K. is done anyway, whatever task the Digital Monster king has given them has somewhat tickled the Soda Poppers pink.  
"Oh, and one more thing because I know you three much as everyone around here does." said T.K. in a harsh tone. "No matter how you do it, keep your insane no-good boss the Joker out of this! I haven't forgotten what happen the first time he and I fought and I don't want that clown anywhere near this!"  
"Oh, no problem, T.K." said Whizzer innocently.  
"You got our word. No problem." said Peepers in agreement.  
"We wouldn't think of having the Joker in on this." said Specs innocently. Of course, one shoulda known better have one seen the Soda Poppers' fingers crossing behind their backs.

The Soda Poppers soon left Town Hall heading right for their clubhouse which is outside of Halloween Town. The clubhouse is in a dead tree that has a deep chasm around it. And underneath the pranksters' hideout is the lair of the most nastiest clown that was mentioned before.  
As the Soda Poppers get in a birdcage like elevator to get into their clubhouse, the three gave evil smirks to one another as they begin to sing.

Soda Poppers: _**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws**_

Peepers: _**I wanna do it**_

Whizzer: _**Let's draw straws**_

Specs rolls his eyes as he hits Whizzer while he sings next.

Specs: _**T.K. said we should work together**_

Whizzer: _**Three of a kind**_

Peepers: _**Birds of a feather**_

Soda Poppers: _**Now and forever  
Wheeee**_

The three laughs madly as the elevator rises up to take them to their hideout.

_**La la lalla lalla la  
La lalla la!  
La lallalallala  
Lalla lalla la!**_

Once the elevator got to the same level as their clubhouse, a bunch of rats rush off as the Soda Poppers enter with Specs getting a sucker out and licking it.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, Lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights**_

With a smirk, Specs puts the lollipop in a cage before hiding while he sing.

Specs: _**First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait**_

Sure enough, a cockroach got too curiously and go into the cage, setting the trap off and trapping the thing inside. The Soda Popper who made the trap laughs as he takes the cage in triumph.

_**When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate**_

Peepers grab the cage from Specs as he goes over to a boiling pot nearby, which he added a dangerous potion in while he sings.

Peepers: _**Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man**_

With a laugh, the Soda Popper drops the cage with the cockroach into the pot.

_**Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up**_

Sure enough, when Peepers got the cage out, the cockroach was very sick and green.

Soda Poppers: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks**_

Specs takes the cage as he sinisterly goes over to a chute which leads somewhere, to the said lair that was mentioned before.

Specs: _**Then Mr. Joker Man**_

The Soda Popper then push the cage with the cockroach in it down the chute without a care in the world.

Specs and Peepers: _**Can take the whole thing over then**_

Soon the cage ended up in the evil and strange looking lair that is under the tree house and in the chasm at the base of the tree. The bug inside looks around and gasps in horror as a dark and laughing figure lurks around his lair getting closer to the cage.

Soda Poppers: _**He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare  
Wheeee**_

The monster breaths in and begins sucking in air, taking the cockroach with it in the progress despite the poor thing holding onto the cage to no prevail. One gulp later and the bug is gone.  
Next, Peepers put his brother Whizzer in a cannon, lighting its fuse while the former sings.

Peepers: _**I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more**_

The cannon firing sending Whizzer screaming as he goes right into a wall. The brown-haired Soda Popper came out of a door nearby with a pot on his head while Specs looks annoyed as he sings.

Specs: _**You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces**_

Peepers and Specs: _**And then T.K. will beat us black and green**_

The two Soda Poppers grabs Whizzer, who fell down and ended up upside down with his head still in a pot, and carries him over to a bathtub nearby and toss him in as the song continues.

Soda Poppers: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad**_

We hear a burp coming from the chute as the cage, now messed up, is spit right out of the thing without the cockroach.

_**Because Mr. Joker is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Joker hit list, I'd get out of town **_

Specs and Peepers jump into the tub which came to life and go forward.

Whizzer: _**He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet**_

The tub takes the nasty trio over to a place where they hid their weapons of destruction and other fun things.

Peepers and Whizzer: _**Perhaps he'll make his special brew**_

Soda Poppers: _**Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!**_

Once the tub stops, the three brothers got out of the thing and go over to get what they may need for the task that T.K. has given to them, a task they are all going to enjoy.

_**We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And to stay on his good side**_

Specs get a bomb and a sword as he goes over to the tub looking annoyed while he is singing.

Specs: _**I wish my brothers weren't so dumb**_

We now see Peepers using a ball and chain to drag Whizzer across the room via his left leg.

Whizzer: _**I'm not the dumb one**_

Peepers: _**You're no fun **_

Specs: _**Shut up**_

Peepers: _**Make me**_

Ignoring his brothers, Specs gets out a big box and shows it to his brothers while he sings.

Specs: _**I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Up there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity...**_

Peepers and Whizzer: _**...entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three **_

Soon Specs open the box causing a lot of demons to jump out and attack Whizzer even though the latter doesn't seem to mind or care.

Soda Poppers: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_

The Soda Poppers grabs more weapons as they throw them into the tub. Laughing madly, the three psychos soon jump back into the tub to begin their nasty mission.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Joker Man is sure to get his kicks**_

The tub goes through a door which leads to a tunnel that goes outside. The Soda Poppers go through both as they continue singing while going outside in their tub to head out on the task that the Digital Monster king has given them.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key**_

The three Soda Poppers laugh madly as their tub takes them to the same forest where T.K. has found the door to Christmas Town. They are about to kidnap 'Sandy Claws' and the three won't stop at nothing to get him.  
Meanwhile back in the evil and strange looking lair, the monster in it, obviously the Joker, overheard the song the Soda Poppers were singing and was pondering this.  
"Well, well, 'Sandy Claws', huh?" said the voice of the Joker. The clown hiding in the darkness throws the dice showing snake eyes. The Joker laughs madly as a snake came out hissing.

Author's note  
Something tells me that those three Soda Poppers will be up to no good, big time. Plus, we get a nasty glimpse of their boss the Joker! BTW, the Soda Poppers are from the Sam and Max episodes that was made by Telltale Games.

In the next chapter, T.K. and the rest of Halloween Town prepared for Christmas but in their own scary way. Meanwhile, the Soda Poppers get closer to kidnapping the one who is Santa Claus. You all know who that is, right? Read, review, and suggest!


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Ready For Christmas

Author's notes  
The reviews/suggestions look great. To answer your question, airnarut45, since I haven't seen the new Batman movie yet, I say Mark Hamill. Nothing beats the classics!

Also, I will put down one more suggestion given to me by nobodiez in this chapter and nothing else. Sorry, pal, but the last few suggestions of yours don't work with me.

**Chapter 7: Getting Ready For Christmas**

Back at Town Hall, T.K. was giving the band their task as he exclaimed, "The song you should play is like this." The boy holds up a strap that has small bells on it and flicking them so they can do the tune to _Jingle Bells_. "Think you boys are up to it?"  
"No problem, T.K. dude! Okay, guys. 1, 2, and 3..." Stan said to the rest of the band as they begin to perform the song. Too bad that they did it very flat that people would leave the music hall the moment the boys started to play.  
"Okay, next!" exclaimed Luigi for the next people to come forward.  
"Good work, guys! Practice harder and you will do the song great!" insisted T.K. as the band leaves. Then he grins when he sees Kari and Gatomon coming up on stage. Not noticing their worried looks, T.K. said, "Oh Kari! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help more than anyone's!"  
"Oh, you'd need it all right." said Gatomon in concern.  
"T.K., listen. I got a terrible vision." said Kari worried. If maybe she could tell the boy she loved about the vision, maybe T.K. would reconsider his plan to do this Christmas thing.  
"That's good. That's great to hear!" said T.K. Of course, he isn't really paying attention as he go through some junk in boxes nearby.  
"No, this vision Kari and I have is of your Christmas!" insisted Gatomon. "There was smoke, fire..."  
"Oh come on! That isn't my Christmas!" laughed T.K. as he got what he needed from the boxes before turning back to Kari and Gatomon. "The Christmas I have in mind is of laughter and joy! As well as this!"  
The boy then hold up a picture that is the same one Patamon gave to him a while ago. Then flipping a new picture over it, it shows T.K. in a red and white suit. For that reason, it made Kari and Gatomon even more worried.  
"This is my Sandy Claws outfit! Can you make it for me?" asked T.K. eagerly to Kari.  
"T.K., you got to listen! This whole thing will be a disaster!" insisted Kari shaking her head frantically. T.K. is just not getting it!  
"Oh come on! It's so simple, a cat Digimon could do it! No offense, Gatomon." T.K. added to Gatomon who frowns at the remark. "Just follow the pattern and the suit would do fine!  
"I still say..."  
"Don't be modest! You are the best that I know that can make my Sandy Claws outfit!"  
"Okay, next!" Luigi called again resulting in T.K. moving Kari and Gatomon along, the two taking the picture with them.  
"I know you can do it! Gatomon, help her while she's making the outfit!" said T.K. proudly.  
Kari sighs sadly as she holds the picture tightly while mumbling, "This is so wrong...very wrong..."  
"And yet, our warning fell on deaf ears." said Gatomon in agreement.  
The next creature to get a task is Billy. T.K. holds a nutcracker in front of the boy while explaining what the thing is for, "Now this is a nutcracker..."  
"T.K!" T.K., upon hearing the familiar yells of certain pranksters, turn and sees the Soda Poppers coming up to the stage in their bathtub. The tub has a trick or treat bag that has something big right inside. "We got him, we got him!"  
"Oh good!" said T.K. eager as he jumps down to the stage to the three just as they got out of the tub. Now all he got to do is to explain to this 'Sandy Claws' that he is going to fill him for the guy this year and that the hero of Christmas will take a vacation! 'Sandy' will understand! "Open it up! I can hardly wait!!"  
"Time out for Mr. Claws!" said Whizzer as he opens the bag. There is something in the bag alright but it isn't the one T.K. was expecting. It is rather a big white tall rabbit holding a basket hopping out of the basket and looked around confused.  
"Ok, where am I and who the heck are all of you?" asked the Trix Rabbit, AKA the one who spread joy for the Easter time.  
"Hey, wait a minute! This isn't Sandy Claws!" exclaimed T.K. in shock at the Soda Poppers.  
"It isn't?" asked Peepers confused. "Then who is he?"  
The Trix Rabbit jump around confused and frighten around the place and bump right into a certain idiotic moron with an ax in his head!  
"BUNNY!" laughed Billy stupidly as he hugged the bunny so much that he is choking.  
"Billy, let him go now!" insisted T.K. annoyed resulting in Billy in releasing the bunny.  
"OK, this is the last time I drink hot sauce again." said the Trix Rabbit in fear as he runs and hop back into the bag.  
"Yep. This isn't Sandy Claws. You three, take him back now!"  
"But we follow what you told us!" said Specs confused.  
"Yeah! We went through the door like you told us!" agreed Peepers.  
"Which door?!" demanded T.K. annoyed. He can't believe what he is hearing.  
"'Which door'?" asked Whizzer confused. "There is more than one door?"  
"Of course! Didn't you three even see the doors in the area I told you all to go to?! There's more than just one!!"  
"Uh...yes?" answered the Soda Poppers stupidly.  
T.K. sighs as he held up a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree while explaining, "The door Sandy Claws is behind is a door shaped like this!"  
The Soda Poppers look dumbstruck as they look at the cookie. Annoyed, Specs snapped at his brothers, "You idiots! I told you we went through the wrong door!"  
"You did not!" yelled Peepers and Whizzer angrily as the two jump Specs causing the Soda Poppers to get into a fight, trying to hurt each other or worst. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, T.K. stretched his mouth with his index fingers, making a roar loud enough to scare the three and stopping their fight. They may fear the Joker but when T.K. wants your attention, you better give it to him.  
Chuckling sheepishly, T.K. now turned to the bag that the Trix Rabbit is shivering in as he said, "Sorry about that. Our bad," The boy turned back to the three troublemakers as he snapped, "Take the bunny back home first and apologize again! And whatever you do, be careful when you get Sandy Claws! He must be treated nicely!"  
"No problem! We won't make a mistake next time!" insisted Specs as he and his brothers take the bathtub with the bag away to return the Trix Rabbit back to where he belongs and to get 'Sandy Claws'.

Back in his laboratory, Dr. Drakken scowled as he is working on something, another robot. He decided to take Kari's suggestion to heart (if he has one) and make another creation.  
"At least you would obey me and not mess up like those traitors Kari and Gatomon." snapped Drakken on work on the robot.  
"Master," Drakken turns and sees his laboratory assistant, Quasimodo, coming over to him with a scroll containing the plans of the reindeer T.K. wanted the mad scientist to make for him, "The plans!"  
"Good. Now you can go ring your bells!" said Drakken. As Quasimodo leaves, the mad scientist opens the scroll and begins work on the reindeer.

The clock in Halloween Town rang all so loudly. Although it usually counted down the days until it's Halloween Town, right now it is counting down to Christmas. And now the citizens are hard at work getting ready for the holiday that the town (or world) will never forget. It's time to help with Halloween Town's first Christmas as song begins.

Chorus: _**This time, this time**_

We see a bunch of ghosts flying out of a well with presents in their arms.

Ghosts: _**Making Christmas**_

Cartman is now seen pushing a cart full of pumpkins happily.

Cartman: _**Making Christmas**_

Luigi is now seen in the snowmobile that T.K. drove into town with across a long table that the citizens are setting up for him.

Luigi: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Is so fine**_

Goofy, Billy, and Peach: _**It's ours this time  
And won't the children be surprised  
It's ours this time **_

We now see Lilo and Timmy making dolls. In other words, Lilo is smashing a toy car with a hammer while Timmy is using a guillotine to behead a doll.

Lilo: _**Making Christmas**_

Timmy: _**Making Christmas**_

Lilo and Timmy: _**Making Christmas**_

Hermione and Ginny giggled while stirring a big cauldron while singing.

Hermione and Ginny: _**Time to give them something fun**_

They soon yelp as Princess Ruto came out of the cauldron. Despite that, they let the Zora sing along with them.

Hermione, Ginny, and Princess Ruto: _**They'll talk about for years to come**_

Chorus: _**Let's have a cheer from everyone**_

Toad: _**It's time to party**_

We now see the vampires painting little bullet holes in the most scariest looking toy duck one would never think of playing with.

Jurgen, Mr. Burns, and Batula: _**Making Christmas,**_

And for a good reason as the duck came to life while it sang as well.

Toy duck: _**making Christmas **_

Jurgen, Mr. Burns, and Batula: _**Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice**_

When they are done with the 'present', the vampires put a box that is shaped like a coffin over the toy duck. Whoever is getting this gift is in one heck of a surprise.

_**With spider legs and pretty bows **_

Jurgen, Mr. Burns, Batula, and Fievel: _**It's ours this time**_

We now see Toad, Theodore, and Mario sawing away at something while whipping it with a iron chain. They are obviously working on another present.

Toad, Theodore and Mario: _**All together, this and that  
With all our tricks we're  
Making Christmastime**_

Toad chuckles as he picks up what he, Theodore, and Mario were working on: a doll though not the kind you want to play with especially since it is made in Halloween Town.  
"Look, it's T.K.!" said Theodore as he spots the Digital Monster king and Patamon coming out of their house to see how things are doing.  
"Looks like Christmas is going to work out fine." said Patamon as T.K. smiles while the boy sings.

T.K.: _**I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
Hee, hee, hee, hee**_

We now see Kenny looking annoyed as he is lock up in a wooden stock while Xandir happily sings.

Xandir: _**Won't they be impressed, I am a genius**_

Xandir hit a rat and squash it flat with his sword before putting the dead pest on the trapped band member's head like a hat.

_**See how I transformed this old rat  
Into a most delightful hat**_

T.K.: _**Hmmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat**_

T.K., who came over, takes a dead bat and puts it on Xandir's head making the demon tickled pink. The Digital Monster king comes and sees Fievel holding a turtle that is way past dead by now.

_**No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up**_

Meanwhile the Cat in the Hat and his medium and small cat are working as the small one grabs a mallet to crush a bug flat. As he and the other two cats sing, they put the bug in one of those wooden cup dolls that you put into another large on.

The Three Cats: _**All together, this and that  
With all our tricks we're making Christmastime**_

In Christmas Town, unaware of what's going on at or even aware of Halloween Town, the ruler's elves are hard at work, getting the toys ready for all the good boys and girls.

In his laboratory back in Halloween Town, Drakken has finished building the robotic reindeer that T.K. needed for the sleigh run. With a smirk, the mad scientist pulls the lever causing a lot of electricity to go through the things bringing them to life.  
Drakken laughs happily but yelps as he trips over something that fell off the table. As he got up and picks the item up, he sees that one of the reindeer's robotic heads has fallen off. With a shrug, Drakken polish the head before putting it back on the reindeer.

In Christmas Town, Snoopy the dog, Garfield the cat, and a rat named Remy are polishing their boss's big red sleigh while the real reindeer are pulled in. We now see Miles 'Tails' Prower pushing a head of a Jack-in-the-box down before sealing the thing tight.

While in Halloween Town, Goofy laughs stupidly as he puts terrifying heads on springs right into boxes before closing them.

Cosmo, Tails's girlfriend, smiles happily as she fills stocking with toys and lots of candies.

Mario chuckles happily as he put a bunch of skulls...into very large snakes. And unfortunately, these snakes are alive as one of them proceeds in swallowing him!

The elves are finished with the toys they made as they put them into the bag in the sleigh while Jake Long was doing his best to direct traffic.

While in Halloween Town, T.K. grins as the coffin that is going to be used as his sleigh is being loaded up as the song continue.

Chorus: _**This time, this time**_

T.K.: _**IT'S OURS!**_

Soon the citizens are walking up to the sleigh with the presents they have made for T.K.'s Christmas run. They are all so eager and happy to begin this.

Chorus: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas  
La, la, la  
It's almost here**_

Soon a long line was made as the creatures, vampires, etc. of Halloween Town passed down the presents to load up into T.K.'s sleigh.

Chorus and Theodore: _**And we can't wait**_

Chorus and Xandir: _**So ring the bells and celebrate**_

All: **_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out_**

T.K.: _**It's Christmastime  
Hee, hee, hee**_

The boy laughs happily while hugging himself. Christmas is going to be so great with he run things!

It is only one more day until the big day and in Christmas Town AKA the North Pole, someone is reading his list off eagerly. This someone is a well-built twenty three old man, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. His gloves are white and black with blue on it, his short-sleeved jacket was blue with the sleeves white and gray with a blue hoodie along with black shoulder guards over a red shirt with red hoody-like pockets in the front. He has a blue belt, red baggy short pants with two extra pockets with the bottom of his pants having a crown symbol on each side, two black intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body: and yellow shoes with black socks. This guy is none other than the great giver of toys on Christmas, Santa Claus, or Sandy Claws as T.K. and the people of Halloween was calling him.  
Of course, the man's real name is actually Sora Strife who was born many years ago who usually give out gifts to all the good boys and girls in the past. One day, he and his wife Ariel has met the Vendequm, or elves who take forms of whatever they wish to be, AKA animals. Sora became the Spirit of Christmas (so to speak) as he continues giving out toys. Although his new name was Santa Claus, he prefers to be called 'Sora'.  
Sora reads his list as he said, "Okay...Julayla Beryl, nice. Tommy Pickles, nice. Roxas, nice. Those Cyberchase kids, nice. Eric Cartman...naughty," The man shrugs as he looks up, "Well, what do you know? Hardly any bad kids this year. Too bad my wife Ariel is with our adopted son Danny visiting his girlfriend Juniper Lee in Toon Town City."  
"Well, I supposed you can tell them that when you spend holidays with them, Master Santa." said the voice of Mr. Herriman from the kitchen.  
Sora grins. He knew the elf/rabbit is right. Once he is finished making his yearly Christmas present run, the man can spend the rest of his holiday with his family like he did every year.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang 'Jingle Bells' getting Sora's attention as he looked up puzzled, "Funny. Was I getting visitors?"  
Sora then goes over to the door and opened it. He looks around until he hears three voices, "Trick or treat!"  
"Huh?"  
"GET HIM!!" Sora didn't have time to react or defend himself as suddenly he was jumped and pushed into a big bag. The Soda Poppers have got their prey!

Author's note  
Yikes! Sora has been captured and it looks like T.K. can go ahead with his plans!

Sora: (groans) Yeah, to ruin Christmas.

T.K.: Come on, it will be great to give you a vacation!

Me: Not in the next chapter because knowing those Soda Poppers, they are going to bring Sora...to him! That's right, the Joker is going to appear fully and you know that it isn't good! Read, review, and suggest, folks!

Some of Sora's elves are characters that can be seen in my 'Sora Claus: The Movie' fic. Like I said, I said that Danny and June will not be seen but will be referenced.


	9. Chapter 8: The Joker

Author's note  
Okay, folks! It's time for the chapter that introduces your friend and mine (Not!), the Mark Hamill voiced Joker! For your suggestion, acosta, I planned on using Shego but I betcha I can make her a Bebeboy! To tell you folks the truth, I prefer the Mark Hamill version of Joker's laugh the most!

**Chapter 8: The Joker**

In Halloween Town, T.K. grins as he is wearing the outfit that Kari has finally finished for him. It looks like the outfit Sora usually wears but also comes with a beard since the Keyblade holder often looks like an old man when seen.  
"I still don't think this is you, T.K." said Kari sadly as she sews the white trimmings on his left sleeve. "No siree!"  
"Of course, it isn't me. It's me as Sandy Claws!" said T.K. happily. "Man, is it cool or what? It couldn't get any greater!"  
"But T.K..." said Kari in concern as she takes the picture that shows T.K. in his new suit and shows it to the boy while flipping the new picture over revealing the original one underneath. "You're the Digital Monster king!"  
"She's right. You don't need to be someone you're not." agreed Gatomon.  
"Well, I am not the king of Digital Monsters anymore!" insisted T.K. as he takes the picture from her and tosses it away, breaking it in the progress. "Man, do I feel much better than before or what?"  
"T.K., Gatomon and I know that you think that something is missing." said Kari still trying to get through to the fiend she loves. "But..." T.K. yelps a bit. Kari has pricks his finger by mistake. "Sorry."  
"It's alright. You got a point though." said T.K. in concern. "Something is missing, but what is it?"  
"Well, if you want our opinion..." Gatomon begins to say but T.K. cut the Digimon off.  
"I got the beard, coat, boots, etc."  
This caused Kari to sigh sadly. T.K. still doesn't get it and he will get something else worst unless the boy comes to his senses. The girl was about to speak up when familiar voices yell out.  
"We got him this time, T.K.! We bagged him!" Everyone turns and sees the Soda Poppers returning in their bathtub with a struggling figure in the bag. This time, it is definitely Santa or Sora!  
"It was rough but we got him." said Whizzer proudly.  
"It was almost difficult. The boy tried to get out of the bag with some sort of key weapon." explained Specs. "Luckily, the bag was slash proof."  
"Sandy is tough to catch and he is so heavy! The guy musta weigh a lot of pounds!" said Peepers with a nod as the struggling continues on in the bag.  
"Get me out of here!" yelled Sora's voice from inside the bag. "I want out now!!" The giver of Christmas finally got his head out of the bag's opening and groans. It was hot in that bag!  
"Well, what do you know?" exclaimed T.K. excited as he came over to the Soda Poppers and Sora, still trapped in the bag, while everyone else came forward, "Sandy Claws! It's an honor to meet you at last in person!" The boy takes one of the groaning Sora's hands to shake it and looks puzzled. "Wait, you got hands? Geez, Sandy. What happen to the claws?"  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked Sora as his eyes looked dizzy. When they finally became focus, the Santa yelps as he sees the monsters and citizens of Halloween Town looking at him. "Why do I have a feeling of Deja Vu?"  
"Surprised, huh? Didn't think you would have a lot of fans in another holiday world, Sandy Claws?"  
"Okay, first off, it's Santa Claus, not Sandy Claws though I also get that a lot too. And even then, I preferred to be called Sora!"  
"Sora, huh? That is the same name of a girl that my brother used to date." said T.K. thoughtfully. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a girl too, huh?"  
"What?! That's crazy! Let me out of here!" exclaimed Sora in alarm as he struggles to get out.  
"Oh, relax now Sora, mind if I call you that? Anyway, you should! After all, you don't have to worry about Christmas this year!"  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
"We at the people of Halloween Town feel that since you did just a great job, we should give you a vacation as a reward." said T.K. happily not noticing the shocked look on Sora's face. "I will take over your job this year! It is so easy even a werewolf could do it!"  
"What?! Now hold on, wait!" protested Sora in horror. Sure a vacation sounds nice but the St. Nick of Christmas has got a job to do! He can't rest and let someone who obviously looks like he doesn't know what he is doing ruin things! "You can't do this! Please stop!"  
Ignoring Sora's ranting, T.K. turn to the Soda Poppers while he said, "Try to make sure he's comfortable, okay? He needs to relax." The three saluted while smirking evilly. As they try to take the bag with Sora away, T.K. stopped them as he said, "Hold it, wait!"  
"Oh good. I knew you would..."  
However T.K. reached into the bag and pulls out Sora's Santa hat from out of nowhere. The boy puts it on happily as he said, "Good thing I figure you may have this on you! Okay, have fun!"  
"Now hold on!" protested Sora in alarm but was cut off when Specs closed the bag putting his head back in. "Let me out! Where are you three taking me?!"  
"Ho, ho, ho..." T.K. said practicing Sora's Santa laugh. He frowns while saying, "No, not deep enough."  
Kari and Gatomon looks shock while watching this. The true spirit of Christmas has been captured, which means T.K. is going to go ahead with his Christmas plans and ruin everything!  
"This isn't good! As much as I hate to disappoint T.K., we got to stop him! But how?" asked Gatomon worried.  
Kari pauses then have a though as she said, "Come on, Gatomon. I got an idea."

"I can't have a vacation on Christmas Eve! This is crazy! Let me out!!" yelled Sora from insidet the bag in the bathtub as the Soda Poppers take him out of town.  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Peepers as he kicks the bag in annoyance. "So where are we taking the guy while we quiet him already?"  
"Well, we're going to take him to see the Joker." said Specs with an evil smirk. "Where else can this Sora guy or girl would relax? T.K. wants him to be comfortable, right?"  
"Oh yes." said his brothers chuckling madly.  
"Come on! What gives? Don't you three ever heard of peace on earth and good will towards men?" complained Sora from inside the bag trying to get the Soda Poppers to let him out.  
The three thought about this. Then they answered, "NO!!"  
The Soda Poppers laugh madly as they headed home with their big prize.

Inside Drakken's laboratory, Kari removes a tile from nearby that shows her and Gatomon's hiding spot. Anything they will need in case of emergencies are in this spot. And this is definitely an emergency!  
"Fog juice." said Kari with a smile as she takes out a glass jug. "If this doesn't stop T.K., nothing will!"  
The girl and her Digimon begins to leave quietly as to not alert Drakken to their departure. They pass by a part of the laboratory where the mad scientist is still hard on work on the robot he will use to replace Kari.  
As the two watch quietly, they see that Drakken is working on some sort of Bebebot. With a grin, the mad scientist crowed, "We will have a lot in common soon enough...Shego!"  
Drakken opens his head and removes half of his brain before putting it in the Shego Bebebot's head. He laughs madly. Who said he needs half of his brain to think straight anyway?  
"Not that half a brain will help him." remarked Gatomon as she and Kari left quietly on their mission to save Christmas.

In their clubhouse, the Soda Poppers has taken Sora out of the bag and begins pushing him right into the chute that goes into the Joker's lair. The spirit of Christmas struggles with him but they were too much for him surprisingly.  
"Stop, don't do this!" protested Sora's voice from inside the chute as the trio were trying to shove the man down. "Bad kids don't get presents, rather coal! Look at I did with that Bart Simpson kid many years ago!"  
"Oh for crying out...he's too big! This is messing me up!" complained Specs as he gets a wood trying to shove Sora in further.  
"I see him and he ain't that big!" added Peepers as he is pushing Sora in harder. "If this is the same guy who can go down a lot of chimneys, he can fit down this baby!"  
"Time out for Mr. Joker!' laughed Whizzer. Very soon, the Soda Poppers finally push Sora right down the chute.  
Sora screams as he goes down the chute until he spits out right into the lair of the Joker, landing on some sort of spinning roulette table. The man tried to get up but finds himself tied down to the table via his wrists and ankles by ropes. He got his Keyblade in his hands but he find himself unable to use the weapon that the Heartless fear.  
Sora looks around in a panic. The lair of the Joker looks like a twisted version of a casino. Even the customers are a lot of objects, even the bats, with skeletons inside.  
As Sora tried to get free, creepy music begins to play making the man turn and sees a pair of doors opening up with a swing. A pair of dice rolls towards him, landing right in front of Sora.  
A shadowly figure came out of the doors and look at the underground casino and remark in a male voice, "Not bad, eh? Better than what that hack Kaiser put out...long stor." With a laugh, the man begins to sing.

Man: _**Well, well, well, what have we here?**_

We now see who the figure is as he goes into the light. It is a sinister clown like monster. He has black/green hair with white skin, yellow eyes, and black lips. He wore a purple suit with a yellow undershirt, a bowtie, white gloves, and black-white shoes. His name is the Joker, the former symbol of the forgotten Psycho Clown Day, the nastiest clown and vilest villain in Halloween Town, and T.K.'s longtime nemesis.

Joker: _**Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha**_

_**You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's girly, he's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a funny bone now  
If I don't die laughing first**_

Picking Sora up, the Joker continues laughing as he spins Sora around on the roulette wheel, making the boy nervous and scared.

_**When Mr. Joker says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I am the Joker Man**_

Then the villain picks the tied up Sora up and did a mock tango with him scaring the man further.

_**And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the Joker song, ohhh**_

Soon three skeletons on chains came to life as they sing.

Skeletons: _**Ohhh**_

The Joker spins a vice that is used to crush two skeletons like dust.

Joker: _**Ohhh**_

Skeleton Bats: _**Ohhh**_

Joker laughs madly as he pulls down the chairs causing some skeletons to fall down madly.

Joker: _**Ohhh**_

Skeleton Bats: _**Ohhh**_

Joker and Skeletons: _**Oh, yeah, (he's) I'm the Joker Man**_

Sora yelps as the Joker puts him on the ground. Robots that look like the villain and who can shoot bullets directly from their fingers rolls towards the St. Nick as he begins to sing frantically.

Sora: _**Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses**_

Just as the robots stop and are about to shoot at Sora, the Keyblade holder was pulled out of the way of fire by the Joker who laughs madly.

Joker: _**You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm gonna do my stuff**_

"Now hold it, what are you going to do?" asked Sora not liking the evil look in the Joker's eyes.  
"The best that I can be." said the Joker evilly. The villain then separated the tied-up Sora from his Keyblade (being careful to keep it WELL out of Sora's reach) and crack, "Not so tough without this Keyblade, are you? It's just like a Green Lantern. They're hot stuff with those fancy-pants rings, but separate them from their power sources and they aren't so special."  
The villain laughs even more madly as he caused the whole room, which is a large roulette wheel, to rotate madly as the Joker continues the song.

_**Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Joker Man  
Although I don't play fair**_

The Joker threw another pair of dice at Sora causing him to yelp as they bounced off the St. Nick's head.

_**It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that's be just fine**_

Sora: _**Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act**_

Ignoring Sora's demands, the Joker uses a crane nearby to grab Sora by the wrists pulling the Keyblade holder into the air.

Joker: _**Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Joker  
And you ain't going nowhere**_

The Joker laughs madly as he gets ready to 'play' with his new 'guest. Up in the playhouse, the Soda Poppers heard their boss's laughter and begin laughing themselves.

Author's note  
Just as T.K. would expected, the Soda Poppers have turn Sora over to the Joker. And trust me, folks, it won't be fun and games with this guy!

Sora: I should know.

Me: Worst yet, T.K. is about to begin his Chrismtas run. Can Kari stop him? And even if that won't happen, what can go wrong on the big run?

Kari: A lot!

Me: Also Kari sings a sad song. Read, review, and suggest until next time.

The Kaiser remark that the Joker made is a reference to 'The Joker's Wild' episode of _Batman: The Animated Series_. The robots that looked like him is a reference to the 'Christmas with the Joker' episode.

The comment T.K. made about Sora as well as 'a girl that my brother used to date' is a reference to the Sora (Digimon version) and Matt pairing that became canon in the Digimon series. Frankly, I prefer Taiora myself. Also, it references that Sora has the same name as Sora Takenouchi.


	10. Chapter 9: Christmas Gone Wrong

**Chapter 9: Christmas Gone Wrong**

Everyone cheered in the Halloween Town town square on the night of Christmas Eve. The boys play the carols on their instruments with their very best. The reindeer that Drakken made for T.K. are tied up to the coffin sleigh, which lid opens up revealing T.K. rising from it like a vampire wearing his Sandy Claws outfit.  
As the crowd cheer some more, Luigi gets his speech, which is very VERY long to tell you folks the truth, from his pocket and reads it, "Make-a sure you think of us as you go triumphantly through-a the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark a blot on-a the moon, you who are-a our pride, you who are our-a glory, you-a who have scared-a lots and LOTS of people."  
While everyone else listens to Luigi's long speech, Kari, who is in the crowd as well, decides that now it's time to put a stop to T.K.'s Christmas before it starts. The girl got out of the crowd and goes towards the fountain. Making sure that no one is looking, Kari takes the jug of fog out and dump the whole thing into the fountain.  
"T.K. isn't going to be happy about this." said Gatomon with a frown.  
"But it's for the best." insisted Kari as fog came out of the fountain, a rather heavy fog which goes throughout the air.  
"You who-a have..." Luigi tried to keep reading his thick but for some reason, he finds his paper hard to read. That's because the fog that Kari has made is making it hard for the mayor to read his speech! "Uh...ruined the souls of-a the living...mama mia!"  
"Oh man! Where did this fog came from?!" exclaimed T.K. in shock while he looks around. At least he tries to but thanks to the fog, the Santa wannabe finds it out for him to see anything. "Forget taking out in this! The reindeer won't see anything in front of their noses!"  
Kari sighs in relief. Now T.K. will have no choice but to cancel his Christmas. It is for the best after all.  
"Ja. This fog is thick as..." Jurgen said concerned trying to figure how what to describe this fog.  
"Thicker than Nack'z szull." said Batula with a smirk.  
"Hey!" yelled the voice of a certain weasel angrily. "Don't bring me into this story!"  
T.K. groans as he sump down to his sleigh sadly putting his face in his hands. Everyone looks sadly as they knew how T.K. is feeling. He has work so hard to make this Christmas the best one Halloween Town will ever host and now it's ruin thanks to some unpredictable fog! Even the citizens are miserable because of all their hard (and I mean HARD) work was for nothing!  
"So much for my hope, my plans, and my dreams." said T.K. sadly.  
"So much for Christmas!" said Timmy crying through his mummy wraps.  
"T.K.! Listen, I need to tell you something!" said Patamon flying towards T.K. excitedly.  
"Not now, Patamon." said T.K. sadly. "Get down..." Just then the zombie/corpse boy yelp as something got in his eye. When he looks up, T.K. sees that Patamon's eyes are lighting up. "Geez, those lights are bright, Patamon."  
"Yeah. It lets me see through this fog."  
T.K. then got a thought. If Patamon's eyes were able to let him see through the fog...that would mean...  
"Patamon! Your eyes of light! They can light the way!" said T.K. excitedly as he got back on his Ssleigh. "Patamon, you're did it!"  
"Huh?" asked Patamon confused. He was going to tell him that maybe they could make portals to deliver portals faster. Where did this come from?  
"Go to the head of the team, Patamon! You're in charge now!"  
The citizens cheer excitedly as Patamon groans while he goes to the front of the team. The Digimon then think to himself, 'This is embarrassing! Why do I have to be Rudolph? I mean why couldn't T.K. get Buckbeak and seven Thestrals for this job? But then again that would screw the parody up."  
Needless to say, Patamon then flies up into the air followed by the reindeer which pulled T.K. and sleigh with them. Soon the sleigh went up the ramp and into the night sky.  
"No! T.K., stop!" exclaimed Kari in horror loudly. She didn't want this to happen! The girl just wanted T.K. to cancel Christmas and see sense!  
"I don't think he heard you, Kari." said Gatomon worried as the sleigh has already disappeared into the night sky.  
"Ho, ho, ha, ha, ha!" exclaimed T.K.'s voice as he goes off on his mission...a mission that is going to end in failure.  
As the happy citizens left, Kari sighs sadly as she held her own hands. She tried her best to stop T.K. from leaving but it's too late. She mumbled, "Goodbye my dearest T.K." Turning to her Digimon partner, the girl asked hopefully, "Gatomon...you think that my vision is wrong? About Christmas being destroyed?"  
"I hope so too but the future flowers are never wrong."  
Kari was afraid to hear that. She then walks through town as if mindlessly while Gatomon follows her. As the South Park boys play a slow song, Kari then begins to sing.

Kari: _**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be**_

_**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?**_

Gatomon jumps onto the top of a gate nearby as she continues watching Kari sing her sad song.

_**Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

_**And will we end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become**_

Kari takes Gatomon off the gate and into her arms, petting her Digimon partner before putting Gatomon down. The girl then finish her sad song up.

_**For I am not the one**_

Kari looks into the sky sadly. Gatomon knows what she's hoping and wishing for. The girl is hoping that T.K. will be okay and that the future vision is not true.  
Too bad the future flowers are never wrong.

T.K. continues flying his sleigh team through the night and soon ended up in the real world, a place that the real Santa Claus Sora went to so many times before in the past.  
Patamon led the team to one of the houses landing on it. Of course, since this is the first time doing this present thing, their landing was a bit rough. In fact, it was so rough that an elf ornament fell off the roof causing it to dangle by a single wire outside a window.  
In a bedroom, a boy named Charlie Brown woke up upon hearing a noise on the roof. He widens his eyes looking excited while he said, "Santa!"  
The boy got out of bed and head downstairs to the living room. Charlie does so quietly so that Santa won't know he's up. However, upon arriving in the living room, he looks puzzled as someone is indeed leaving presents under the tree. Except this guy looks kinda skinny and young to be Santa, since it looks like he is wearing a fake beard!  
"Uh, Santa?" asked Charlie confused. Sure enough, the man who pretending to be Santa, T.K., turns and smiles upon seeing him.  
"Well hello there! Merry Christmas!" said T.K. booming in the best Santa voice as he can. "What is your name, little boy?"  
"Uh...well..."  
"Oh, no worry. I got a present for you anyway!" said T.K. happily as he reaches into a bag and pull out a present to give to Charlie. As the boy looks at T.K. dumbstruck, the so-called Santa went into the chimney nearby. T.K. went upside down as he laughs while pushing himself upward.  
Charlie shrugs as he opens T.K.'s present to him just as his parents came into the room in their pajamas.  
"Well, Charlie, I see you must have seen Santa. And what did he bring you honey?" asked Charlie's mother happily.  
Charlie, upon opening his present, looks inside the box then pulls out something to show what T.K. has got him: a morbid-looking shrunken head!  
The result? A scream of terror from the parents.  
"Merry Christmas!" laughed T.K. happily as he rides off into the sky in his sleigh, unaware of what happen in Charlie Brown's house.

T.K. continues leaving presents to the houses on that Christmas Eve. However, by doing so, he unintentionally left chaos and terror in his wake for those he thought he was doing good for.  
For an example, the killer wreath he left attacked an old lady. A snake is eating a family's tree while a kid watched on screaming. Plus, the kids aren't enjoying their presents because their presents enjoying chasing and attacking them!  
"You're welcome! Good to be loved!' laughed T.K. as he continues flying through the night, unaware of the terror he has spread.  
At the local police stations, the head of chief Commander Feral is up all night getting phone calls from freaked out citizens, all because of the presents and terror T.K. has left them!  
"Okay, where did you see him last?" asked Feral speaking into a phone before talking into another. "Fast as we can, madam. Police? I got it, I know, some sort of corpse/zombie dead guy thing. This whole thing goes on for hours as the feline cop kept talking into the phones that are ringing like mad. "Just follow my instructions! Turn the lights off, keep the doors locked up at all times! And whatever you do, don't let anyone down your chimneys!!"

Back in Halloween Town, Hermione and GInny has used their magic to make an image in their pots. The citizens, well most of them, are eager to see how T.K. is doing spreading the Halloween Town version of Christmas. They see two news people speaking in the image as they are reporting what is on the paper they are reading. One of them is a 34 year old man in a blue business outfit and pants, a white shirt under it with a red bowtie, short brown hair and moustache (which is actually faked). The other is a middle aged woman with a red business outfit and skirt, a white shirt, and yellow hair.  
"Hello, I'm Tom Tucker!" said the man.  
"And I'm Diane Simmons." said the woman. "Things are going very bad tonight. Do you know why, Tom?"  
"Yeah! It's past midnight and I shoulda gone to bed a long time ago!"  
"No, I mean reports are coming in everywhere. Someone is mocking and destroying the Christmas season by impersonating Santa Claus and in a bad way, I might add!"  
Upon hearing that, the Halloween Town citizens cheer wildly and applaud. Christmas is doing great, or so they thought. Kari and Gatomon look worried as they listen in.  
"What kind of jerk would impersonate the jolly old elf?!" demanded Tom angrily unaware that Sora only looks old as a disguise. "Good thing that the police told us that expreme measures are taken to stop this creep!"  
"Indeed, military units are mobilizing even as we speak to stop the perpetrator of this evil crime." said Diane with a nod.  
"And now let us go to our 5-day forecast. What's the weather like on Christmas, Ollie?"  
"TERROR WEATHER!" yelled the weather correspondent named Ollie Williams.  
"Thank you, Ollie." said Tom as he turns back to the camera. "Coming up, we will give you more on this imposter and his reign of Christmas terror while we try our best to stay up."  
"Military units?!" gasped Kari in shock upon hearing what Diane said before.  
"This is not good! T.K. is going to be destroyed unless we save him somehow." said Gatomon grimly.  
Kari thought about this. There is only one person who could save T.K. now...  
"Where did those brats take Sora?!" demanded Kari as she and Gatomon runs off. "We got to find him and hurry!"

Author's note  
T.K. is in big trouble now and he is about to face reality the hard way! Can he survive a military assault? Also another song and one that may help T.K. see the light. Read, review, and suggest!

Tom Tucker, Diane Simmons, and Ollie Williams are familiar to those who have seen _Family Guy_.


	11. Chapter 10: Who He Really Is

Author's note  
Only 3 more chapters to go. This one, the next one, and the epilogue! I'm telling you guys, this is turning out to be quite a Christmas in July parody, especially with some suggestions. Also, airnaruto45, I'd see what I can do though I don't watch the trilogy you have mentioned.

**Chapter 10: Who He Really Is**

All the military people everyone are rushing to their stations, readying their cannons. Someone is impersonating Santa/Sora and is ruining Christmas! This they cannot allow to continue! They are going to stop him even if it means blasting the impersonator out of the sky!  
As searchlights are pointed at the air looking for the impersonator, they soon found him riding in his sleigh over their heads.  
"Hey, Patamon! Check this out! Searchlights!" said T.K. grinning down holding his right eye over his eyes so he could see them. Suddenly without warning, blasts are fire up at him. "Oh cool, they're celebrating! We must have done a very good job! I got to remember to give them something special when I'm done!"  
"T.K., I don't think they're celebrating." said Patamon worried. He's right. The men are actually trying to blast the so-called Santa out of the sky but the shots kept missing. The Digimon kept in terror as a missile flew by nearly getting him. "Ouch! Luckily, I dodged!"  
"Whoa, hey, careful down there! You almost hit us!"  
"T.K., I have a bad feeling about this!"  
"Come on, it's all right. We just need to go higher. Come on." ordered T.K. as he had Patamon the reindeer go higher into the sky and past the clouds to avoid the missiles going after him.

Sora groans as he is chained to a wall. It's bad enough that a Halloween zombie/corpse thing is taking his place and probably messed up Christmas by now (which what happened) but he is now being forced to watch as his captor laughs madly while singing.

Joker: _**Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg,  
The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away**_

"Geez, even a song like that can be stressful when I am not doing my job!" groaned Sora in annoyance. "It was funny though."  
"Hey girly boy! You a gambling man?" asked the Joker with a mad grin while holding the dice in his left hand, "Time to play!!"  
Sora said, "You know what? Your voice sounds like Luke Skywalker."  
Then, the Joker said, "Oh! You think I sound like this Jedi boy? Well, you know what? If he was a dentist, he will probably say 'May the floss be with you'!"  
The Joker laughs madly until he sees something that made him turn and gasps with joy. A girl's leg, a rather cute one, is sticking out of something in a very interesting way.  
"Well, well..." said the Joker with a grin as he elbows Sora a bit. "What is this? Well, let's hope the woman behind that door is even more pretty than Harley!"  
The Joker goes towards the leg eagerly, unaware that a pair of hands is climbing down the chains that is holding Sora. The man saw the hands and is about to gasp, but one hand stop him by covering his mouth. The St. Nick looks confused until he noticed the other hand pointing up. Sora looks and sees Kari and Gatomon standing over an opening.  
"Better make this quick, Kari. I don't know how long your leg could distract the Joker." Gatomon warned Kari who nodded quickly.  
"Hold on, Sora. We will get you out." said Kari quietly to the true ruler of Christmas. For some reason, Sora felt like he should trust this girl and nodded. The hands went to work of getting the chains off of Sora while Kari rolls down a rope ladder for the man to escape. Once he's freed, Sora quietly goes over to the rope ladder and begins to climb it.  
The Joker, meanwhile, was near the leg and laughs while he grabs it. But to his shock and anger, there is no body attached.  
"What the...?! What is this?!" roared the Joker angrily as he turns around. To his anger, he sees Sora trying to escape via a rope ladder being held by Kari and Gatomon. "No one makes a fool out of the Joker! No one...but me!!"  
The clown then begins in and begins to suck, literally! Kari, Gatomon, and Sora try to held on but the clown's sucking was too much. Soon Sora fell off of the ladder with Kari and Gatomon being forced from the opening they were in. All three landed at the ground near the Joker's feet.  
One certain clown is very VERY angry...

"Now who else is on my list?" asked T.K. happily as he looks on at a list. He managed to swipe a copy from Sora's house at the North Pole before he left the first day. As he reads on, still unaware of the military still trying to shoot him down, the fake Santa said, "Well, well. Ariel, Danny Fenton, Juniper and Ray-Ray Lee, and Monroe! Well, they will be so surprised to see me! Hmmm...it said here that the first two are Sora's wife and his adopted son. This Juniper, or June for short, is Danny's girlfriend, with Ray-Ray being June's brother and Monroe her dog. My, Sora must have a great family and friends!"  
Suddenly a black combat jet with red stripes at its sides appears and flies next to T.K. with two anthro cats in pilot outfits flying it.  
"Okay, buddy, get down before we make you!" T-Bone, the pilot, said to T.K. via the Turbo Kat's speakers.  
"I have the Cement Machine Gun and the Octupus Missiles ready." Razor, the other cat, told his partner. At that moment, Feral, along with many other officers in military and police helicopters, fly behind them.  
"Get out of here, Swat Katz. The Enforcers will handle this." Feral said to the feline heroes.  
"Hey, we're trying to solve this in a peaceful way." T-Bone snapped back at the commander.  
"Peaceful my tail. Shoot down that sleigh!" Feral barked at his men who immediately started shooting at T.K. with everything they had. The Swat Katz had to retire to avoid getting hit as well.  
"It's my imagination, or they're angry with us?" T.K. yelled in fear as he is trying to avoid the bullets and missiles.  
"What gave you that idea? And that was sarcasm!" Patamon yelled back.  
Soon one of the Enforcers' missiles made their mark as one hits the back end of T.K.'s sleigh and another destroys one of the reindeer.  
"Oh crud! They are trying to destroy us!" gasped T.K. in horror. He now realizes what is going on. The military and these Enforcers aren't celebrating! They are out to get him! "But why?!"  
"Don't you get it?! You obviously must have destroyed everyone's Christmas this year! They want to destroy you!" yelled Patamon back.  
"But...I didn't mean to! I was trying to..."  
T.K. didn't get a chance to finish as another missile was fired and hit his sleigh, hitting it hard. The boy and his Digimon partner yelp as the sleigh finally begins falling down to Earth taking everything including T.K. and Patamon with it.  
"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!!" yelled T.K.'s voice throughout the night as he, Patamon, and the sleigh goes flying down to Earth.

As the people back at Halloween Town watch in the witches' cauldron, they gasp in horror and sadness. Tears came from their eyes as reality and nightmare hit them all hard: T.K., their most belovable Halloween icon, has been shot from the sky! And only because he was only trying to spread joy through Christmas but only ended up ruining everything instead!  
"Oh..." said Luigi sadly as his face went to sad mode while he goes to his car nearby, "I knew it all this time. This Christmas was a bad idea! I felt it in my gut..."  
The mayor got in his car and begins driving off. Getting a speaker, Luigi cries out into it, "Terrible news, everyone! The most greatest disaster has happen! T.K. has been destroyed, blown to bits! Terrible news..."

Halloween Town isn't the only place that got terrible news. In a town in the real world, police cars drove through the streets delivering a different kind of news to the people who T.K. has unintentionally scared.  
"Attention, everyone. I got terrible news." said a cop speaking into a speaker sadly. "Santa Claus is still no where to be found. The imposter has been shot down but Christmas will...I'm sad to say this...it will be cancelled this year."  
The children everywhere cried tears of sadness. Santa is gone, Christmas is ruined...there will be no joy for them this year...  
However, as a police car drove pass a cemetery, no one noticed a bunch of junk that is in the place. At the largest tomb in the center of it that has a statue of an angel, the statue itself has a familiar figure in her hands: it's T.K. He hasn't been blown to bits after all. But it looks like he has died again due to the way he sat in the arms with his Sandy Claws outfit ruined with his eyes closed.  
"T.K..." said Patamon sadly as he flies down to T.K. He approached the zombie/corpse kid and nuzzled his friend's cheek. The boy's eyes open but sighs sadly, wanting to never close his eyes again.  
It took the Digital Monster king a while but he finally realized the truth: T.K. has ruined Christmas. Those presents he has delivered has caused nothing but terror to everyone in the real world. T.K. didn't mean any harm, he just wanted to improve Christmas better than or as Sora could.  
Now he wished he had listened to Kari and Gatomon in the first place. Christmas has been destroyed all because of his eagerness to find something new in his life. With a sigh, T.K. begins to sing a sad song of his own.

T.K.: _**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong**_

_**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old T.K."**_

T.K. sighs sadly. He put his hands to his face, wanting to hide his face from everyone and never show it again. Patamon sighs sadly knowing how depressed T.K. has gotten.  
However, T.K. then removed his hands and frown deeply which concerns his Digimon partner.

_**But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing turn out as it should?**_

A pause happens as T.K. ponders a bit, Patamon wondering what his friend is going to do now. Then, to the Digimon's surprise, the zombie/corpse kid laughs loudly and happily as he continues the song.

_**Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, by gosh, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did**_

With a grin of confidence, the first time since in a long time, T.K. jumps fron the statue and looks at the sky, smiling happily.

_**And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old monsteric self again  
And I, T.K., the Digital Monster King**_

Upon saying that, T.K.'s eyes widen in realization before he laughed, "Well of course! I am the Digital Monster king!!"  
With a laugh, T.K. zips off his outfit, returning to his old one. The boy begins to dance around the graveyard in a spectacle one has never seen before.  
Patamon laughs as he danced along with his friend who has finally realized the big truth: T.K. wanted so much to be someone that he isn't that he has forgotten that he is someone already. The boy is the Digital Monster king, the spirit of Halloween whose life is already a big adventure! T.K. can't believe he didn't realize this until now. The King of Halloween...what a great title T.K. has all this time!

_**And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
And, by gosh, I'm really gonna give it all my might**_

Then T.K. stops as he realized something else. While the boy did realized his true role as the Digital Monster king, there is still one problem left. T.K. has unintentionally ruined Christmas! But maybe there is a chance to fix things. Christmas is almost over so there is no time to waste!

_**Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
Sandy Claws, hmm**_

T.K. narrows his eyes as he waves a hand activating a portal to Halloween Town. He wished he has done this before! The boy then picks up Sora's hat, the one thing that survived the big attack!  
"Come on, Patamon! We got Christmas to saved!" declared T.K. as he and Patamon jump into the portal to fix things before it's too late.

Author's note  
All right, T.K. has finally realized his true purpose as the King of Halloween. Now is the time for him to fix what he has done to Christmas by saving Sora, as well as Kari! Get ready folks because the match (or rematch in this case) you are waiting for here is here: T.K. vs. The Joker! Only one will be left standing, folks, so don't miss it! Read, review, and suggest!

Joker's joke about his voice actor, as well as Luke Skywalker, is a reference to the 'Mad Love' episode of BTAS from the last season called _The New Batman Adventures_. His version of the Jingle Bells song came from the 'Christmas with the Joker' episode.


	12. Chapter 11: TK vs the Joker

Author's note  
Only two more chapters of this thing to go and I'm done with my Christmas in July story! Pretty joyful (and scary) ride, eh? Get ready for its T.K. vs. The Joker! Also, like my pal No Limit 5, I will also put in a deleted scene from the movie but no song remix. I'm saving that for when or if I do the parody of the video game sequel.

Oh, and airnaruto45, I wasn't saying I was going to rewrite the trilogy. I'm just saying that I haven't seen it.

**Chapter 11: T.K. vs. the Joker**

"Hey, what's going on down there?" asked Whizzer curiously as he and his brothers stood outside the chute to the Joker's lair. The place below is getting quiet with the Joker being quiet of what he is doing to Sora, Kari, and Gatomon.  
"Is he doing anything?! When is the action going to start?!" demanded Peepers angrily. "I want to see it!"  
Specs paused a bit then see the elevator nearby before smirking evilly. That elevator also goes to outside the Joker's lair. Maybe...  
"How about we..." said Specs motioning to the elevator.  
Getting the ideas, his brothers laugh with glee as Peepers said, "...go down..."  
"And take a look!" agreed Whizzer with glee.  
With that, the Soda Poppers go get what they will need, IM drinks, snacks, a video camera, etc. and got into the elevator. Specs push a button that takes them right to the lower of their clubhouse right outside of the Joker's lair.  
"Well, how ironic that my boys kidnapped you thinking you were T.K. and I held you that time ago. And yet, here you are being held again!" laughed the Joker in his lair with glee.  
"You won't get away wit this, Joker!" Kari yelled angrily. The girl, Gatomon, and Sora are trapped on a table near a tub of boiling lava. The evil clown is intending on dumping them all in there!  
"Yeah! When T.K. hears about this, he will make you wish you weren't still around after the last time he has beaten you!" yelled Gatomon in agreement.  
Suddenly, just before the Joker will speak up, everyone at the clubhouse/hideout overheard Luigi speaking by in his car making the terrible news via his speakers, "The king of Halloween is gone! He has been blown up, turned into a pile of dust!"  
The Soda Poppers looked amazed upon hearing this news and laughs as they dance around exclaiming, "Pile of dust, pile of dust! T.K. is now a pile of dust!!"  
Kari gasps in shock and disbelief. T.K. has been blown up? Oh no! She was scared this would happen and she didn't tell the boy she loves the truth!  
Gatomon watch on sadly as Kari make tears. The Joker meanwhile laughs at this as he said, "You were saying? Oh, what a happy day! I wish I coulda got rid of the brat myself but now that this happens, I don't have to go through all that trouble!!"

Unknown to the Joker, however, T.K. is not only still alive but he is on his way to the rescue, rushing through the woods very fast with Patamon trying to catch up.  
"Come on, Christmas is not over yet, Patamon!" said the Digital Monster king in determination.  
"Where are we going?" asked Patamon flying as fast as he can.  
"Knowing those three Soda Poppers, they would most likely disobey and take Sora to him! We must not waste any time!!"  
Soon T.K. and Patamon arrived at the right place: the clubhouse of the Soda Poppers. T.K. looks up and gets ready to enter it when he hears some evil laughter from below.  
"T.K..." Patamon begins to say as he caught up but his friend hush him. They mustn't be heard or seen. The boy then climbed down a rope that held the elevator nearby. At the bottom is the elevator itself with three certain troublemakers snickering madly as they watch Kari, Gatomon, and Sora about to get killed.  
"Oh...this is going to be great. I am not going to mess up." said Specs with glee as he is video taping what the Joker is doing.  
"Right! I would like to see T.K. try to ruin this fun since he's gone!" laughed Peepers while drinking a soda.  
"Guess what, Peepers? You got your wish!" snarled a familiar voice. The Soda Poppers felt in alarm. It can't be! As they look up, they see a familiar zombie/corpse boy looking down from the top of the elevator in an angry look. "Because when it comes to wish, I can either grant them...or destroy them!!"  
The Soda Poppers scream in fear as they run out of the elevator and away from T.K. He's alive, he's alive! T.K. rolls his eyes as he looks at his friends, even Sora, on the table in the Joker's lair. He will deal with those trouble makers later. First, he got to stop Joker!

"You don't imagine the wonderful things I'll do with this place once I get rid of you three; without T.K. and Sandy around, I'll be able to take over both Halloween and Christmas!" The Joker laughs evilly before turning serious for a second. "First rule...bats are forbidden. Actually, Shooting-a-bat will be the holiday's official game, right next to Strangling the baby, Kicking the puppy and Pushing Grandma in front of the reindeer sleigh."  
"Great! Even when T.K. has beaten you the first time and kick your butt, you still want to take over Halloween Town!" groaned Gatomon on the table.  
"Ha! T.K. has his chance, now it's the Joker's turn to rule!" The Joker then goes over to a lever nearby that raises the table. He pulls on it causing the table to rise. A few more pulls later and Kari, Gatomon, and Sora are going to get dumped in the lava, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!"  
"No way! This isn't happening, no way!" said Sora in horror. He is going to be killed and worst, his family doesn't know what has happen to him!  
"Yes it is...boy, do I feel weak...with hunger! How about one more roll to speed things up?" The Joker laughs madly as he gets his dice out and throws them onto another table. But to his shock and anger, the dice landed on ones, "Snake eyes?! Grrrrr," The clown angrily hits the table with his fist causing the dice to roll to an eleven. "11! Now that's better! Jackpot for me! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
The villain continues laughing as he pulls the lever 11 times. The three on the table scream as if for the last time as they fell towards the lava. The Joker laughs even more madly...until he stops upon realizing something.  
"Where's the splashes? There's supposed to be death screaming splashes?!" exclaimed the Joker. In annoyance, the Joker flips the table over then he yelps. Something is on the table but it isn't Kari, Gatomon, and Sora, but rather a familiar annoyed Digital Monster king.  
"Hello, Joker." said T.K. as he stood up on his feet confronting the boy.  
"T.K.? What a surprise! I was under the expression that you were dead!"  
"Come on, I am already dead. Anyway, I thought you learn your lesson after trying to take over Halloween Town the first time we fought. You won't be lucky this time!""  
The Joker however seems to be a lot calmly despite facing T.K. once more. He admitted, "Yeah, I know what's in the script. But come on, I'm used to dealing with ol' Batsy and he's WAY scarier than THIS brat."  
T.K. snaps, "Please. I've beaten the Dark Masters and, compared to them, you're amateur hour."  
Joker pointed out, "Just because I have no actual super-powers is no reason to underestimate me. I mean, look at Batman. He's got no super-powers and HE'S one of the most respected super-heroes in the business. Also, you had A LOT of help against the Dark Masters, kiddo."  
T.K. then points out, "I've beaten you before (at least in this parody's continuity) and I can do it again."  
"By the time you do, you will be...DOUBLE DEAD!"  
The Joker then pushes a button on the floor with his foot. Suddenly T.K. yelps as he finds himself on the villain's roulette with giant Joker cards, with the Joker's likeness on them, appearing as their swords swing around forcing the Digital Monster king to duck. "Ready when you dare, Bizarro Claus!"  
Patamon, who is watching from inside the opening nearby, yelps as did Kari, Gatomon, and Sora whom T.K. managed to save in time and are watching from inside a coffin. T.K. narrows his eyes as he jumps to avoid the swords planning to get closer to his long time enemy.  
T.K. say, "You know, there's something pretty ironic about the opening song of this movie."  
Then, the Joker ask, "And what is it?"  
"Well, Oogie Boogie was the shadow in the moon who dissolves himself into bats. And since you are playing Oogie, it means you are this shadow who dissolves himself into bats in this parody. It's ironic because everybody knew that, in real life, your archenemy is the Dark Knight himself."  
"Well, yeah. Because of how much I hate Batman, I wanted to dissolve myself into something else than bats. But JusSonic refused to let me do this."  
T.K. rolls his eyes as he continues dodging the swords but was still stuck between where he is and between where the Joker is standing at.  
"Oh dear! You are getting closer! I am so scared!" mocked the Joker in fake fear as he pulls a lever down nearby. Soon the cards stop swinging as the Joker robots appears coming right at the Digital Monster king who is getting closer to his enemy. The robots point their guns about to open fire on T.K., "Fire!"  
T.K. sees the gun toting Joker robots and he jumped to dodge the bullets firing on him. The Joker laughs then yelps as some of the gunshots nearly got him. The boy meanwhile jumps on each robot's arms dodging the gunshots and run to go after his enemy.  
The Joker runs from T.K. as he quickly pushed another button with his hand. However, what he didn't notice is a string from the clown, the one that held him together all these years, got caught on the button in the progress. During this time, a buzzsaw that the Joker has summoned, which also has a skeleton still on it, appear going right at T.K.  
"T.K.! Look out!" yelled Kari quickly. The Digital Monster king sees the saw coming and jump off causing the thing to cut the robots' arms off in the progress. The boy looks more determined as he landed right in front of the Joker.  
Then T.K. looks puzzled as he asked, "You know there is one thing I can't seem to figure out about you Joker?"  
"Oh really what? That I'm an insane masochist who would prefer spreading pain this Christmas?" asked the Joker with a smirk.  
"No, I was going to ask first if you could do that psychotic evil laugh of yours?"  
"All right. The Joker then made his psychotic laugh, "Are you getting somewhere with this kid?  
"Well it's just that Airnaruto45, one of the reviewers, saw the Dark Knight movie the other day and he wants to know which of your voices has the better feel for that insane cackle of yours: Heath Ledger or Mark Hamill?" T.K. asked curiously.  
"You know, to be honest, I don't know. I would say Hamill because at least he didn't commit suicide like Ledger."  
Airnaruto45 then make a cameo appearance, "Yeah but Hamill had to go into surgery that turned his face from beloved hero to reviled villain." The Joker and T.K. stare at him. "What? I just wanted a cameo. Come on, is that too much to ask?"  
As the author left, the fight continues on. The Joker evilly slams his foot on another button causing a spring on the floor underneath to launch him upwards to a claw hanging above him. He grabs it causing the thing to carry him upward!  
"See ya, screwy! See ya in St. Louie!" laughed the Joker evilly. Of course, he still didn't notice his string caught as it became longer. The Digital Monster king did however as he frowns and grabs the string and pulls it.  
"You think you could get away with what you did to my friends?! Not in this afterlifetime, Joker!" yelled T.K. furiously. The Joker, seeing the string, yelps as he sees that the said string is pulling on his arm causing some stuff in him to come out.  
The villain tried to stop the string from pulling out but T.K. tied the thing that held the clown together to a crane and push a button, causing the machine to pull the string faster. And faster than you could say 'Batman', Joker's skin suddenly fell off to show what he really is: a pile of Heartless, Nobodies, bugs, and robotic parts that form to make the inside of the villain!  
"Nooooo! My insides! What have you done to my insides?! My Heartless, Nobodies, bugs, and robotic parts!!" screamed the Joker in horror. Soon the mentioned parts of the villain fell out of the villain as they fell right into the lava or something else altogether, getting destroyed. The Joker's voice became distorted and weak as he continues shrinking, "My insides! My insides! My insides! My insides! My insides! My insides!"  
Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon gasped while T.K. frowns as the evil clown continues falling apart, his insides falling right into the lava. Only one Heartless has managed to fall onto the floor screaming the Joker's last 'my insides' while trying to escape. Too bad it didn't go too far as a familiar spirit of Christmas, freed and getting his Keyblade back, slashes the Heartless destroying it.  
"They have to put Heartless in this parody." said Sora in disgust. He then glares at T.K. who chuckles sheepishly while he came over with the man's hat that he took earlier. The zombie/corpse knew what he done and Sora knows it too.  
"Listen, Sora...I'm so sorry about ruining your holiday." said T.K. sheepishly.  
"'It is so easy even a werewolf could do it', huh?" Sora said mocking what the Digital Monster king said to him earlier. The man then grabs his hat back and put it on. "Here's some advice: the next time you get a dumb idea to take over someone else's holiday, do yourself a favor and listen to her!" Sora/Santa points at Kari who looks at her feet awkwardly. "At least she's the only one who makes sense around this loony bin you trapped me in!"  
Sora then walks away in annoyance while mumbling, "Crazy zombies/corpses, insane clowns, and being put up with three Soda brats. Now I got to fix the mess he has made."  
"I'm really sorry! I hope there is time to fix things!" said T.K. sheepishly trying to show Sora that he didn't mean to cause any trouble.  
"Of course there is time! I am Santa Claus and Sora, the Keyblade holder!"  
Sora then rub the side of his noise as he then flew up into the opening near Patamon, much to the Digimon's surprise, leaving the area. T.K. looks surprised then silent. He wonders if Sora would ever forgive him for what has happen?  
"It's okay, T.K." said Kari gently as she and Gatomon came over. "He should know what to do."  
"Yeah. He obviously did this for years. And don't worry about him being upset." assured Gatomon. "He can forgive ya."  
T.K. turns to Kari looking surprised. She is here? He then asked, "Kari, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, uh..." said Kari blushing as she rubs her feet together. "I just wanted to...well, the thing is...I..."  
"You wanted to help me?"  
"Yeah. She does most of all. I just wanted to help." said Gatomon with a nod.  
T.K. felt touch by this as he looks at Kari in a way he hasn't before. This girl has cared so much for him that she is willing to risk her life just to help T.K. and Sora. Could this be? Could she...  
"Kari." said T.K. as he takes her hands, making Kari blush redder. "I can't believe...I never realized...you..."  
"T.K.," T.K., Kari, and Gatomon looks startled as they look up at the opening where the yelling came from. It isn't Patamon who yelled but its Luigi and the Soda Poppers! Specs, the one who yelled said, "He's alive!"  
"Yeah! I see him!" laughed Peepers in agreement.  
"Like we told ya!" said Whizzer in agreement. Sure the three did send Sora to the Joker and got scared away by T.K. earlier but they figure they can 'make it up' by bringing Luigi over to the hideout, so to stay out of trouble.  
"Ha ha ha! You're-a alive! I knew it! Hold on, I'd get-a ya all out-a here!" laughed Luigi as he threw down a rope. T.K. takes the rope before holding his hand out to Kari.  
The girl smiles as she takes T.K.'s hand. Gatomon held onto Kari's other hand as the three are lifted out of the lair. It's time for Halloween Town to know that T.K. is still alive!

Author's note  
All right, the Joker is gone, T.K. has saved Sora, and Christmas is going to be saved! But will Sora forgive the Digital Monster king for almost ruining the joyous holiday? The last chapter is coming up so don't miss it!

The Joker calling T.K. 'Bizarro Claus' is a reference to Bizarro and his efforts to emulate Superman that cause more harm than good.

Guess where the 'See ya, Screwy! See ya in St. Louie!' came from?


	13. Epi: Merry Christmas and Happy Halloween

Author's note  
All righty, this is it! The final chapter of my Christmas in July fic! It was long but it was worth it! BTW, airnaruto45, some of those Chuckie and Angelica appearances were suggested by acosta himself!

Also, as usual, I will announce my next solo parody at the end. Until then, enjoy!

**Epilogue: Merry Christmas and Happy Halloween**

Back in the real world, Tom and Diane are about at their desks looking very excited as they are about to make their biggest report yet!  
"I got great news everyone!" said Diane excitedly. "The one and true Santa Claus has been found! He is traveling faster than the speed of light, setting everything right and bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes!"  
Indeed, Diane is right as Sora, faster than he usually is, goes around fixing the damage that T.K. unintentionally caused, getting rid of the scary and terrifying present and giving the nice and joyous ones to the kids, including Charlie Brown, all over the world. Of course, this may the kids very happy as their Christmas has been saved!  
"That's right, Diane. Santa has done it again as he delivered Christmas to every kid everywhere." said Tom happily, "And now for the weather once more. What the weather like this time, Ollie?"  
"CHRISTMAS WEATHER!" yelled Ollie Williams with a Santa hat on his head opening his present eagerly.  
"Thank you. Now that's done, I am going to fall asleep right here!"  
True to his word, Tom Tucker fell asleep at his desk with his head down while the man snores. Diane Simmons shrugs as she gets up to leave. She got her own family to celebrate Christmas with now that all the terror is finally over.

Back in Halloween Town, no one is paying attention to the broadcast in the cauldron. In fact, nearly everyone is asleep as they don't seem to care about anything, let alone Christmas nad Halloween, anymore. With T.K. gone, they have no reason to do anything, let alone scare anyone. It seems that all hope is gone from the town.  
Or is it? Suddenly they heard the honking noises from Luigi's car as the citizens all woke up. To their amazement and happiness, they see T.K., alive (so to speak) and well on top of the mayor's car driving into town. Excited and happy for the first time since before T.K.'s supposed death, the citizens begin to sing.

Chorus: _**La, la, la, la, la,la, la, la!  
La, la, la, la, la,la, la, la!**_

"It's T.K.!" said Lilo excitedly upon seeing T.K. back and in one piece!  
"Mama mia! T.K.'s back!" said Mario in excitement.  
"T.K.?" asked Princess Ruto excited as well.  
"T.K.'s okay!" said Billy stupidly.  
"Oh my gosh, he's okay!" said Xandir excitedly as everyone in town runs to welcome back their most belovable King of Halloween while Timmy held onto T.K.'s leg like an excited child.

Chorus: _**T.K.'s okay and he's back okay!**_

Timmy and Chorus: _**He's all right**_

Soon T.K. walk up the stairs up to the Town Hall with Timmy still holding onto his leg as the monsters cheer on.

Luigi and Chorus: _**Let's shout, make a fuss  
Scream it out, wheee**_

Everyone cheer happily (all but Kari and Gatomon who just smiled) while T.K. takes Timmy off of him and put the mummy kid on Luigi's shoulders.

_**T.K. is back now, everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween**_

"Hey, everyone! It's great to be back!" said T.K. excitedly and happily while he waves to the crowd. It made the boy happy knowing that he's finally back in Halloween Town and is eager then ever to get back to what his true purpose is and that is scaring people on Halloween!  
Just then, the zombie/corpse boy heard some familiar sounds. The sound of...bells?  
"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Happy Halloween," Everyone look up and to their amazement, they see a familiar man in his sleigh flying over town waving to them, "Happy Halloween!"  
Well, while T.K. did almost ruin Christmas, he didn't mean any harm at all, even Sora knows that, plus the Digital Monster king has saved the St. Nick, so Sora decided to show T.K. that there are no hard feelings between the two.  
"Merry Christmas!" said T.K. happily as he waved back to the Keyblade holder. Then suddenly, something odd happens. As Sora flew overheard, snow appears falling slowly down to the people of Halloween Town. The man decided to give a gift to T.K. and everyone in Halloween Town before heading off to celebrate Christmas himself with Ariel, Danny, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe.  
As Sora leaves, everyone else in town looks puzzled as this is the first time they have seen snow fall in Halloween. They then begin to sing in curiosity as Lilo takes a snowflake looking puzzled.

Lilo: _**What's this?**_

Toad: _**What's this?**_

Xandir: _**I haven't got a clue **_

The Cat in the Hat: _**What's this?**_

Goofy: _**Why, it's completely new **_

Voice: _**What's this?**_

Theodore shakes the pile of snow off his fur as he sings as well.

Theodore: _**Must be a Christmas thing**_

Voice: _**What's this?**_

Luigi: _**It's really very strange **_

Luygi tastes a flake with his tongue while in nervous mode. To his amazement, it tasted rather sweet as he goes back to happy mode.  
Soon everyone in town begins to play in the snow happily. The vampires are playing ice hockey on the now frozen pond using a pumpkin as an ice puck. Billy and Princess Ruto meanwhile make snow angels in the snow itself. Kari meanwhile picks up a little flower and looks worried, not wanting this flower to burst into flames like the other. To her relief, nothing have happen, everything is going to be okay after all.

Chorus: _**This is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

As T.K. looks on happily, he then was hit by a snowball looking surprised than annoyed.

_**What's this?  
What's this?**_

_**What's this?  
What's this?**_

T.K. looks to see the Soda Poppers, the ones who flew the snowball at him, laughing before hiding behind a snow wall. They peek out and yelps as both T.K. and Patamon flew a lot of snowballs at the three.  
"Well, while they did help Halloween Town realized that T.K. is still alive, doesn't mean we can't teach a lesson for giving Sora to the Joker in the first place." said Patamon with a grin.  
Timmy laughs while Fievel rolls his mummy friend around in the snow as if turning him into a snowball. T.K. smiled. Things are good.  
"Careful, my dear," T.K. turns and sees a Bebebot helping Drakken out through the snow. The Bebebot had light green skin and black hair. She wore black lipstick and a green and black jumpsuit. This is obviously Shego, Drakken's new creation to replace Kari and Gatomon. The mad scientist grins stupidly as he said, "I may fall and hurt myself. Oopsie!'  
"Sure, Dr. D. Whatever." said Shego rolling her eyes in amusement. Drakken obviously gave too much of his brain to Shego as it made him even more incompetent than usual.  
T.K. realized that since Shego has now replaced Kari...the boy turn and sees Kari running into the cemetery nearby.

Kari sat on the now-snow covered curly hill that T.K. walked down the day before he discovered Christmas and sighs as she picks off the petals from the flower she found. She smiles. Christmas has been saved with Halloween restored once more. Plus, the flowers she found don't burst into flames every time she tried to take the petals off. Best of all, her beloved T.K. is safe.  
Now that Drakken don't need to keep her from running off anymore, she can continue her dreams of T.K. But...would he feel the same thing towards her as she is to him? Just then a familiar voice spoke up, getting her attention.

T.K.: _**My dearest friend, if you don't mind**_

Kari turns and smiles as T.K. is climbing up the hill to her.

_**I'd like to sit by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars**_

Kari smiles as she and T.K. take each other's hands and smiles lovingly. T.K. is admitting his feelings to her! With that in mind, both lovers continued their song, expressing their love to one another.

T.K. and Kari: _**And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be**_

The two then leaps towards each other and finally kiss lovingly for the first time ever. Patamon and Gatomon, who were watching, laughs as they then digivolved into Angemon and Angewomon. The two angel Digimon hug each other as they flew up into the sky and heavens. The star near the two shines brightly as our story comes to an end.

The End...for now!

Author's note  
All right, did you all like that?

T.K.: Yeah. I'm glad Sora forgave me.

Sora: Well, you didn't mean any harm and I'm not always the guy who carried a grudge towards people like that.

Kari: That's good to hear.

Patamon: I'm just glad that the Joker is gone.

Me: Well, in this parody but he will be back in the prequel and sequel. But for now, relax for now.

Cast: Good!

Me: Time for me to announce my next solo parody! It's time to hit the road...cartoon style as I am now going to parody the famous Lucasarts video game _Sam and Max: Hit The Road_! This one will have Numbuh 2 as Sam the dog with Stitch as Max the Rabbit.

Sora: Will people even know about the game?

Me: They can on Wikipedia or find the game's walkthrough on GameFAQs and Youtube. Check it out. Also, this parody will star Montana Max as the main villain and Arnold as his henchmen. Also, Bowser and Namine will be Bruno and Trixie. There's more but you get the idea. Until next time, folks...

All: Read and review!!


End file.
